The Night of the New Moon and the seducer named
by Small-buttercup
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha is Kidnap by an evil demon and only Kagome & co. can save him? Completed and revised.
1. The Countdown

The Night of the New Moon and the Seducer called Tania.  
  
Chapter one: The countdown  
  
Inuyasha looked gravely at his reflection in the hot springs. He dropped lower in the water. Darkness how he loved it and how it fit his mood tonight. The moon was full and bright and there was no wind, no foul smells and no one was around. Kagome and the others were fast asleep in some noblemen house that Miroku picked out. Of course, he used the same tired old lines and the place had a many beautiful young women. " The pervert he's probable in some girl's room right now giving he the bear my child and I'll ward off evil demons routine," thought Inuyasha to himself.  
  
Inuyasha dropped down all the way, till his feet touch the very bottom of the spring. His pretty silver hair matted to his face. His thoughts were on Kikyo and Kagome. Though the two look the same and in many ways, either acted the same, or had acted the same way. Both had that strong look of both courageous but lonely look in their eyes. They both smell the same. Only at times Kagome smelled a little better, when you use those fuse from her spell jars. (Perfume bottles) He forgot what she called them, but he hated it when she use too much of that stuff. It made him sick to his stomach and dizzy. He wanted to be with both of them now and to protect them. Yet, Kikyo had the jewel shards and had nearly killed Kagome. She only wanted to take him to hell with her. Yet, no matter what he remembered the kiss she gave him the last time they met. How light and empty she felt in his arms. Yet he still couldn't forget the look on Kagome face, the look of fear in her eyes, and the smell of it. No matter how much he cared for them he knew he could only have just one. "But which one?" he thought to himself.  
  
Dawn was coming up in a few short hours. The stars were fading rapidly and the moon was starting to die down. "Damn less than a day left," Inuyasha mutter out aloud this time. Inuyasha pulled his hair back from his face and look at his reflection again. He slashed at it with his claws and growl and said "The life of a half demon. Ha, who needs it? Once I get the Shikon jewel and become a full demon, I won't ever have to worry about this shit!" Inuyasha got out and pulled on his red kimono on. Just then Myoga, the flea started sucking on Inuyasha arm. "Ah, nice to have a clean meal once in a while eh master Inuyasha," said a smiling and plump Myoga as he started to float down.  
  
" I bet, you stinking ol' vermin can't you let a man take a bath alone without being a damn pest!" as he squished Myoga with his fingers. Letting Myoga dropped heavily on the ground below him. Myoga walk about in a daze. Shaking himself he cried, "Master Inuyasha, the other are about to head out they sent me to find you!"  
  
"Even Miroku?" asked Inuyasha. Myoga didn't reply to that. Inuyasha let out a deep sigh  
  
"Anyway, let's head out I only have a few hours left." Stated Inuyasha in a cold yet clam way.  
  
" A few hours left master what do you mean?" asked a trouble Myoga.  
  
"The countdown to my demise Myoga" mutter a now Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please read on to chapter two. Thanks. Keep in mind this is my first fan fic. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Just another day

Chapter two: Just another day.  
  
Kagome and the others looked up when Inuyasha walked into the room. They had started to chow down on a nice breakfast filled with rice balls and milk. "Damn," thought Inuyasha, "I couldn't even smell it from just over by the spring." Inuyasha broke in between Miroku and Kagome and grab a few rice balls. He didn't like it when Miroku was too close to Kagome. It wasn't jealousy it was protection from the pervert. Miroku wasn't a fool and knew what Inuyasha was doing. He let a smirk and slurped some warm milk.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha you smell fresh for once. What's the fancy occasion?" smiled Miroku and added "Kagome doesn't care how you smell." Hell if Miroku can be in between both of the women why should Inuyasha? Kagome gave Miroku an icy look, "How dare he start this again. He must get a kick out of this," Kagome muttered silently. Inuyasha nudged Kagome and put a faint small smirk on.  
  
"So Miroku what were you up to last night it looks like you didn't get any sleep," said Inuyasha in his usually slick voice.  
  
Miroku looked down near Sango and Shippo. While they others look heavily at him. With a redden face Miroku replied, "I cured the cruse upon this humble place! Ah, no evil presence anywhere yet eh."  
  
"That's because there never was Miroku. Are you sure you're a monk cause you a pretty crumby one Miroku," said Shippo.  
  
" Little runts should keep their mouths shut!" shouted Miroku.  
  
"Ha I saw you going into many young ladies rooms last night Miroku I followed you." counter Shippo.  
  
" Aye and here it is Inuyasha is supposed to be the dog demon around here," stated Sango.  
  
"Ha, don't you mean half demon, anyway we should head out. Miroku finish you business with the lord here and let's go," demanded Inuyasha.  
  
" What's with the rush Inuyasha it's just another day, said Shippo.  
  
"Ah yo, squirt we have to get the jewel shards back from Kikyo. Before some demon comes after her besides, what if Naraku used her to get the shards in the first place!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome shudder at the sound of Kikyo name coming from Inuyasha powerful voice. Just a few weeks ago Kikyo had taken the Shikon Jewel from her and then tried to killed her. She couldn't forget the look on Kikyo face. It was so pale and plain her eyes were the worst; they had so much hatred in those eyes of hers. Yet they also had the look of loneness, pain, sorrow and regret in them. Even after all that she still felt sorry for Kikyo she was tricked into losing her life fifty 50 years ago. Now only to come back and hate the one she used to love.  
  
"Kagome! Let's go why are you just standing there," yelled Inuyasha. He was standing there hold her over-stuffed backpack.  
  
"Sorry," replied Kagome. She took her backpack and her bike.  
  
The group headed out of the noblemen house. Miroku came slowly behind all of them with a smile on his face. Miroku as usually had a cart full of items from the lords house. Inuyasha let out a long deep growl. Miroku was always either stealing or blackmailing his way into rich people treasures. Inuyasha confront Miroku again about his swindling ways.  
  
"Miroku we don't have time this you can't go pawning all this crap! Take it back!" cried Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha Stop being crude I got these good fair and square. We can catch up on time. Just as soon as we pawn this off," Stated Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha huffed away. As they with to another village to pawn off Miroku goods. Which took forever to Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango noticed the change in Inuyasha in temperament. Not like he was an easy guy anyway but today he seem especially cross. Shippo was resting on Kayla back. Myoga was staying near Inuyasha but not to close to where he could get squish again.  
  
" Kagome what's wrong with Inuyasha he seems more frustrated than usually," whisper Sango.  
  
"I don't know he never acted this way before. He must be worry about Kikyo," Kagome said flatly.  
  
That was an understatement Inuyasha was this cross when they first met and was always in a rush to do things without planning. Yet he also seem like he was trying to hide something. Like the time where he was reluctant to help the girl with the spider head demons. Could his time of month when he could start losing his demonic powers? Or was he tense about Kikyo?  
  
~*~*~*~*That's it for now. Please review my first online fan fic. Thanks for reading chapter three will be up soon. ~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. and the adventure conrandom thoughts

Chapter 3: And thus the adventure continued.Random thoughts  
  
After three long hours of waiting, Miroku finally finished his business at the pawnshop his fist held a nice little sack of gold coins. (Or whatever they used for money back then) A very inpatient Inuyasha awaited him. His ears were shaking in rage. Kagome and Sango braced themselves for Inuyasha rage. Even Shippo and Kirara awoke form the sense of angry raging off Inuyasha. (Hmm the cat/tiger thing Sango rides I really have know idea how to spell the name. Help me!)  
  
"Gez! What took so long? I just slept another 50 years Miroku! Ya dumb bustard! I told you we need the jewels shards back now! How fucking slow can this day get," scream Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha must you always be so forceful? You don't even know how to get the shards back form Kikyo. What if she's still Naraku's hands? We need to think before we act this time Inuyasha, we can't go to Naraku lair unprepared to fight we will be killed in a second," replied an also crossed Miroku.  
  
Miroku was crossed because no matter how much bargaining he did with the only of the shop, it seem the joke was on him. Those so-called treasures he "received for his work" were almost worthless. In fact, he was lucky he got what he had. Plus he had a major headache and didn't want to deal with Inuyasha right now. Beside deep down, he knew Inuyasha would kick his ass if he tried to fight him right now. Not that Inuyasha would ever lose to Miroku now that he knew about the wind tunnel. Inuyasha would chop off his right hand off five seconds into battle. Therefore, he would just dropped it no need for violence cause they need it against Naraku anyway. Kagome took the long pause as an excuse to get them going before Inuyasha ears blow off. Sango and Shippo just watched praying this would blow over and that Inuyasha would just clam down.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku is right we should plan this out first before going there beside we don't even know if their still there," Kagome said. Inuyasha let out a deep growl and walked away from Miroku, who he very much wanted to kick his ass for wasting his precious time. He really needed to get going now.  
  
"Let's. Go. Now.! I don't need to plan. I going to find Naraku and kill him after I kicked his ass! That my only and final plan! And that the only plan needed," yelled Inuyasha. His ears shaking to the extreme now.  
  
'Damn it's already noon. NOON! If it was only me and Kagome by ourselves, we could get going faster. The rest of these slackers. Man, they piss me off! Every single one of them. Shippo has been sleep the whole damn time! He's not having a care in the whole! Damn he pisses me off the most' thought Inuyasha to himself.  
  
Miroku and Sango got on Kirara and headed to the skies. While Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha hopped on her bike and Kagome pedaled her hardest. No one wanted to piss off Inuyasha today. They don't know what gotten into him but it was either Kikyo, the shards, Naraku, or of course all of the above. Miroku being the pervert he could be, thought maybe it what Naraku could be doing to Kikyo:  
  
'Who know Kikyo is pretty, if a half-demon like Inuyasha fell in love with her. Why Naraku, he could be "knowing" her right now. Hell, I would like to see what was under that kimono myself. Even for a dead woman she's hot. I guess Inuyasha should be worry about Kikyo well being in Naraku's lair, too bad he not thinking about Kagome feeling. Ah well if Inuyasha gets killed I be there for her. Then she can have my child. I don't have a chance in hell with Sango here.' Miroku smirked at all this and forgetting himself rested his hand on Sango's butt.  
  
"Excuse me pervert! This isn't a joy-ride," yelled Sango as she bonked Miroku over the head with her fist. Which made Miroku aware of himself.  
  
Kagome was beginning to become quite exhausted from this long and hard bike ride. She wanted to stop but Inuyasha stilled looked crossed. 'Did he cared that much for Kikyo that he would risk everyone lives? So I am not the beauty Kikyo was big deal. My life is just as important as hers or since she's really dead soul, I guess? Well he can forget it why should I help this creep anymore let him take care of Kikyo and Naraku himself!' Kagome thoughts raged in her mind.  
  
One would have thought she was a demon if you saw her that moment. Inuyasha and Shippo took notice of that cause she was pedaling the bike harder and faster then ever. Shippo had to cling onto Inuyasha kimono just so he wouldn't blow away. Sango and Miroku even noticed from way up above. Besides, this was down hill. Shippo was about to puke and Inuyasha notice it on his face. 'This brat ain't messin' up my kimono this time,' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey can you slow down Kagome Shippo getting sick," yelled Inuyasha in Kagome's ears. (Bad mistake dog-boy)  
  
Kagome slam on the brakes hard and fast. Causing the bike and all the people on it to flip over, bounce hard the ground, and tumble and roll down the rest of the steep hill while screaming and yelling. Sango and Miroku watched in horror as this was happening. Sango nudged Kirara to go down to help their fallin' friends. Hopefully there would be no broken necks. They stop rolling and came to a stop. Shippo hit Inuyasha backside hard while Inuyasha landed head first on Kagome chest! Kagome got the air knocked out of her and was out of it. All three where seeing stars really with lumps, cuts, and bruises.  
  
"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU THREE OK," Sango scream as she shook Kagome shoulders which in turn shook all of them.  
  
"hmm. ow! My head! My whole body! It hurts. It feels like there a rock on my chest," Kagome said while gaining her senses back. She grabbed on Inuyasha poor ears hard using them to push him off her. Which of course woke him up.  
  
"Ow! What the Hell! Let my ears go," roared Inuyasha. He pushed Kagome hands away from his ears. Then laying back only to sit on Shippo's whole body.  
  
"Whoa! Kagome Help! I being smashed!" shirked Shippo. Kicking and screaming under Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh damn I sat on the little fuzz-ball," said Inuyasha. Who quickly got up off poor Shippo. He quickly went to face Kagome. This was all her fault! What the hell was her problem?! Sango was still aiding Kagome when Inuyasha pushed her aside. Miroku was just sat near Kirara enjoying all this. He wanted to rest his hurting head anyway. Besides, everyone was ok anyway. Inuyasha never look so angry at Kagome. (Well almost)  
  
"What the hell! You stupid girl. Are you trying to kill me! With that bike- cycle of yours. I thought I made myself clear we're a rescue mission to get the shards ..  
  
Kagome cut Inuyasha off and sneered "yeah and to save Kikyo right! You going to send us all to our graves just for her and she's already dead. There nothing you can do to save her Inuyasha she died fifty years ago. You may had love her then but she not the same person whom you fell in love with. And I refuse to go anywhere anymore!"  
  
And with that, Kagome stormed off with her banged up bike leaving a shocked Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and even Kirara! Far, far behind her into the woods so she can cry and be alone for the while. There was no danger cause there was no shards of the jewel. Inuyasha was more pissed off than he ever was that day and slashed a few trees down with his claws and then kicked them high in the air! He didn't give a damn where they landed. Though he did looked when one was headed for Shippo, it was a close shave but Shippo hopped away in time. (Damn fox) he stormed about walking in circles tearing up the ground beneath him. The rest didn't know what to do but doge trees and dust Inuyasha kicked around. They wouldn't dare look at the demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* That's it for chapter three! Whew my Inuyasha a bitch when his pissed! See I didn't kill Shippo.yet. I can be nice to the runt.for now. (Laughs wickedly) We should give Inuyasha some time to cool off before heading off to chapter four. So, count to ten slowly. Then count backwards from ten. Then go on for chapter four. Yeah I know the Chapter or getting longer. Besides, I gotta give my Inuyasha time to cool off. Oh, well please review after you read four ok. If you can. Thanks ~*~*~*~*~* -Small_buttercup.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Author Notes: Well here's chapter Four. Here where a new character that I made up in my own little head. Like many stories, (I finally noticed) have disclaimers up. (I don't know why I mean we know this is a Fan Fiction site why would anything be 100% yours?) So yeah I don't owned Inuyasha and the gang. (Oh DUH, I would soooo be kicking back at a spa if that true.) However I made Tania thought so don't steal her away. Besides, she bites and. oh, you'll find out if you keep reading.. 


	4. Enters: Tania the hyena demon?

Chapter Four: Enter Tania the Hyena Demon??  
  
Elsewhere but not too far, from where Inuyasha's group was. There was a huge pack of hyena-demons. How they got by the hill and riverside no one knew. Nor really cared they wanted them gone. The fact is they were irritating and nasty. Worst off they were a female pack. There +were no men in the pack. Yet, if you looked in the caves you wouldn't think so. Though like most demons the caves were full of human, animals and other weaker demons bones. Yet, they also had half dead bodies that they took their time finishing off. The hyena-demons ate anything. They control villages of people by their awful laugh. It took over their minds in which they couldn't hear anything but the laugh. The loud irritating laughing. Which easily made you go mad. Lately thought a pack of other demon like eagles, hawks, owls demons, where trying to drive them away. They were tried of being controlled and eaten by the filthy hyenas.  
  
Tania the leader knew that the only way to stop the fighting was 1) get stronger male heirs or 2) Get some more shikon jewel shards. She already had two of those. If she had more her, pack wouldn't die out. Tania hear of a half-demon known as Inuyasha and a human girl named Kagome, who was supposed to be the reincarnation of Kikyo, a priestess who had the jewel many years ago.  
  
It was evening when Tania felt it. Smelled it. DOG! She smirked an evil smirked. Yes! Finally, she would meet the half-demon himself. "INUYASHA! We shall meet tonight now shall we," she said it aloud. Man, his name sounded cool! She quickly left the camp and sped across the fields almost like Inuyasha.  
  
*Meanwhile back at Inuyasha group*  
  
Inuyasha had given up all hope now and had clamed down now. The others would know one of his darkest secrets. He hid up in a tree away from them all. Especially Kagome who had came back a few hours ago. And now laid near Sango and Shippo fast asleep. Miroku sat against a log that Inuyasha had "slashed" down. There was no moon. It was dark everywhere expect the glow of the campfire. Inuyasha was the only one awake he couldn't risk being asleep. He fought off all doziness. His demonic powers were all gone. His dog ears, his claws, and silver hair. Yet, at least now he would have more power once the morning came. He looked at his human hands without the claws, and then flicked his long "Black" hair back over his human ears. He never felt weaker then the moment he turned full human. He rested his eyes a moment his thoughts only on Kikyo, Kagome, and Naraku.  
  
' I swear Naraku you even touch Kikyo in any way. I'll kill you. Kikyo be strong. Kagome.damn Kagome. Even you tried to kill me today. Maybe I was too nasty today. Ain't nothin' anyway. They're all asleep now. Hopefully there no danger. Huffs not like we have any jewel shards anymore. Kikyo you took care of that. Women who needs them,' thought a gruff Inuyasha.  
  
He looked down at Kagome. He never seen her that, that angry at him. At least she did say the s-word a thousand times. Yet as she was running off. He saw tears running down her face. He hated when she cried over him. Because of him. He hated when she cried period. He couldn't even smell her from where he was. High in the tree. He hope to the gods he wouldn't fall from this height. He may be strong (even as a human) but to fall from this height now would nearly kill him. He had to wait to morning now. Unintentionally Inuyasha did fall asleep. His back hugged tightly against the tree.  
  
Kagome woke up slowly. She sensed it! A jewel shard! It was coming fast too! Who or what had it. Could it be Kikyo? Another new demon? Maybe even Naraku! Kagome nudge Sango to get up, who woke up easily enough. Shippo took a little longer to get up. Miroku who was rested Kirara far from the girls. Just under the tree, Inuyasha slept. Sango kicked Miroku lightly, while Kagome whisper Inuyasha name. They wanted to be quiet as possible whatever was so it wouldn't have the advantage. Miroku got up after a few more kicks from Sango.  
  
"Hmm what going on it's not even dawn yet. What the rush girls. Inuyasha being bossy again," said a sleepy Miroku.  
  
"No Kagome sensed a jewel shard coming by very fast," replied Sango.  
  
"It so scary there no moon out, that alright I'll protect you ladies," Miroku said grabbing Sango hand. He went from a sleepyhead to a pervert and less than 60 seconds.  
  
"NO MOON OUT!" Both Shippo and Kagome nearly yelled as the look all over the sky. It was true the moon was nowhere to be seen. The only light was the campfire and that was getting dim. Plus some of the stars.  
  
"What the matter you two? You both just turned awfully pale, question Sango.  
  
"It Inuyasha he in trouble, said Kagome forgetting to be quiet.  
  
"Yeah he." Shippo started to say but Miroku who was confused and still a little sleepy. Said, "What do you two mean. He just up that tree sleep. Say the s-word Kagome and he'll come crashing down! He deservers it anyway." He smiled after that. 'The demon- jerk after all he put them thought he needed to fall from that height and have the daylight spooked out him.' He only thought this but he so badly wanted to say it, but Inuyasha would hear him.  
  
Of course, Kagome and Shippo forgot to tell Miroku and Sango about Inuyasha time of vulnerability. It just never came up beside Inuyasha would get so mad whenever they almost bought it up. However, Kagome figure to try the S- word. Inuyasha was still fast asleep he didn't feel, sense, or hear any of this below him.  
  
"Inuyasha sit boy! Sit!" called Kagome. They waited and to everyone surprised it didn't work. They saw the bright light coming from the necklace around Inuyasha neck yet he didn't come down. Kagome tried it repeatedly.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit Boy SIT..sit.Inu.  
  
"INUYASHA we'll we finally meet!!!"  
  
Kagome was cut by the echo and by a loud clacking noise. A horrid laughter filled the night sky. Sango and the other notice it had to be a demon. The campfire blew out, as an eerier wind blew though their camp. A dark figure was above them and it smelled like a dozen of corpses whatever it was. They group didn't like it worst of it; Inuyasha was fast asleep high in a tree! No one but Kirara and Shippo could reach him but it was too late for that. They had to figure out who or what had tracked them all down.  
  
"Well, well, well, Inuyasha you are huh?" said the Voice.  
  
"Who and what are you?" demanded Kagome. She was already feeling for her arrows. Shippo ready to take off with Kirara who had transformed. Miroku with his Wind Tunnel. Sango with her boomerang on her back (I guess it's a boomerang it always comes back to her.) First off, they had to get to Inuyasha. The demon came closer to Miroku and sneer at him. Miroku could hardly see it but he could sense and smell the closeness. It came even closer to him to they stood about four feet away. The girls were ready to distract her and get Inuyasha.  
  
"Who Am I? I'm Tania leader of the hyena pack! Now you Inuyasha have something I need," Tania as she looked deep in Miroku face. Wondering why on earth he a half demon. "The great and powerful Inuyasha" was dress of that of a monk?  
  
"I am not Inu."  
  
Kagome cut him off, "Of course not! See he not half demon right now, so could you please come back tomorrow maybe." Kagome let off uneasy laugh hopefully this was enough to catch her off-guard. Sango saw the chance and flung her boomerang at Tania. Who easily blocked it with her hand and shot out a powerful blast from her other hand. Shippo and Kirara flew up to get the real Inuyasha down. Kirara let out a deep growl to wake him up. Inuyasha freaked out and let out a scream as he fell. Kirara broke his fall. Shippo used some of his fox magic to blind Tania a bit. Then they took of running. No way, they would be able to fight this strange new demon tonight. Inuyasha was cussing and raging to no amount. As the group sped ahead across the fields. The magic didn't last for long and it left a pissed off demon heading again at them.  
  
~*~*~*~* That is for now. Stay tuned for chapters five and six. Please review with the fact there were maybe the. (See I was nicer to Shippo in this chapter.) How do you guy like my new demon? Oh if you wondering where Myoga is well. he's be back in chapter five or six. I didn't kill or ignore him. It was good reason why he not in these chapters. Thanks for reading~*~*~*~* Small_buttercup  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Author Notes: We I looked at my old Hamtaro story that is now up and got some reviews I hope is that I can get stuff easily without all the quotation marks. And put things in play format. Which is probable why it's taking me hella long to get this story finish. Thus. I putting this on like my Hamtaro story that I did. Besides, I mostly do all my stories like that. I try to do this one differently but Nah I still to my old way. Unless I told otherwise. Maybe I can get this done in a few weeks this way. Oh well enjoy the story~*~*~*~* 


	5. Who's the real Inuyasha? Kidnapped?

Chapter five: Who's the real Inuyasha? Kidnapped!!!  
  
If there was one thing Tania didn't like and that was to make a fool out of. They would all pay of that little trick. 'Damn they fast,' she thought. Kagome and the others ran throughout the forest. They didn't know where to go but they couldn't fight that demon. Inuyasha hoped off Kirara and floated down graceful with his kimono. (God I love it when he does that.) Even without his demonic power, he could stand falling from a semi high place. He flew in front of the group to stop them. He didn't give a damn that he was all-human now. He wanted to know what spooked them.  
  
Inuyasha: Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?  
  
Since this was the first time Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had seen Inuysha in his all human form. They stood there with surprised faces. Kagome and Shippo took time to catch their breaths. Which of course made Inuyasha even madder.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Assholes. I ask a question. What the hell are we running from?  
  
Of course, this was ignored by all three of them. Sango checked for his missing doggy ears, while Miroku was grabbing and feeling his hair, and Kirara sniffing all around him and looking where his claws should have been.  
  
Sango: He sounds the same. But what happen to his ears?  
  
Miroku: And his Hair it all black? No claws either.  
  
Inuyasha blood boiled. They were treating him like some sick puppy. He hated them so much right now. Besides, they weren't telling him what happen? And why they wake him up in the first place? He didn't like to be woken up. He got up early enough not to be woken up. Even though he was shaking and enraged. They were still all over him. Kagome and Shippo covered their ears. Inuyasha was about to blow.  
  
Inuyasha: Get the hell off me haven't you seen a human before? Cuz that what I am. All human. Lost my demonic powers tonight.  
  
Miroku: What do you mean you all human?  
  
Inuyasha: I meant what I said. So, whatever it is that got you guys freaked out. You're on you own till morning. I'm of no help to you to . . .  
  
Kagome: The demon with the shards she's catching up!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What demon?? A demon with shards coming at us?? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!  
  
If Inuyasha still had his dog-ears, they probable would have perked up at the news. Well actually, he would have been sense Tania the first time and defeated her by now.  
  
Shippo: Yea there a demon after us named Tania. She says she is a Hyena- demon and she out to get you. Only she thinks that Miroku is you.  
  
Sango: He may as well be if Inuyasha doesn't have his normal powers.  
  
Miroku: Damn we screwed. Inuyasha lost his power and now some demon with jewel shards after us.  
  
Inuyasha: How many she got Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Two shards. One in her throat and one in her chest.  
  
Miroku: Yep we're all doom.  
  
Inuyasha: You guys are. Even if I lost all my demonic powers. I think I can take on one little female demon.  
  
Kagome: Don't try to show off and get yourself killed Inuyasha. She not as weak as she thinks. She got a horrible power!  
  
Up about a few yards. There heard large tress come crashing down all around down. Even the one Kirara was leaning came crashing. They all tried to duck and doge. The clearing wasn't safe no more.  
  
Tania: Did you think you can actually run from me? Humans I will rip you apart and eat you myself! As for you Inuyasha, you're coming with me.  
  
Tania started laughing. Laughing loudly and irritating. Kagome and the other shook at the missives of the laugh. The volume of it was even shaking the trees and the rocks above and below them. They all succumbed to it. It was mind numbing and ear deafening. Inuyasha and Miroku stood there unable to move. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara stood their with the hands or paws covering their ears. Their whole bodies shook after each body numbing laugh. Miroku's and Inuyasha's knees with numb as they fell as they ground. Finally, Tania stopped laughing and let out terrible fire from her mouth. She flew down to where Miroku and Inuyasha were.  
  
Tania: Feh the half demon Inuyasha. Give me your shards of the Shikon jewel!!  
  
She said this pointing at Miroku still. She pushed the real Inuyasha aside. To get an even better view of who she thought was Inuyasha. Pulling his hair, ears, and sniffing him.  
  
Tania: Funny you don't seem half demon. You don't look or smell like it at all. Must be because you hang out with all these worthless humans. Feh I bet you're not even powerful at all. Time to put through the test then I take though jewel shards from you.  
  
She smacked poor Miroku around and slammed him into trees. Much to Inuyasha's amusement. He couldn't help but laugh. 'Stupid demon' Inuyasha smirked. It was so obvious Miroku didn't have a drop of demon blood in him. Unlike the others, Inuyasha and Miroku seemed less affected by her evil laughter. Kagome and the rest were knocked unconscious and were totally unaware of what was happening. After going around some, more Miroku gained footing and released his wind tunnel attack. A surprised Tania easily doge it with her hyena fire fur attack. ( This is done where she pulls the fur from her arms and throws them.) It burnt Miroku hand where the wind tunnel landed and therefore he cover it up in pain. This was too much.  
  
Tania: Oh I see now that's your power eh Inuyasha. If that all the power you got then you really are worthless!  
  
Miroku: My name is Miroku! I am monk. Inuyasha is over there! You lousy excuse for a demon!  
  
This was the first time Miroku seen a not only dumb but incredibly ugly female demon. She had fur from her neck down. Her legs, her back, her arms, and well you know Miroku. She was dressed weirder than Kagome. She hardly had any clothes on actually. He couldn't quite explain it. Beside who cares? He was sick off being kicked around by this ugly demon while Inuyasha sat there watching and laughing at him.  
  
Tania now stared at Inuyasha he looked too human as well. Though the monk was right this had to be Inuyasha. Something about his cool careless way. Damn it all, they made a fool of her yet again.  
  
Tania: YOUR'RE INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh seems you finally figure it out. For a demon, you not that smart are ya?  
  
Tania: Humph well let me show you how strong I am!  
  
Tania came at Inuyasha with her fire fur attack and hyena scream attack. Inuyasha easily doge it. Tania became furious with him. She tried to punch and kick at him. Inuyasha would have loved to use the Tessaiga (or is it Tetsusaiga??) on her, but he knew it wouldn't transform for him while he was in his all human form. Inuyasha punch her in face. Damn he wished he had his claws. Even though the fight between him and Tania was no problem, he didn't need anything to beat her. Tania was bleeding and cut in more places she had like. Damn this half demon.  
  
Tania: It is clear to me you are no ordinary half demon Inuyasha; because of this I shall have to use my ultimate power.  
  
Inuyasha: What's that? Ya gonna blow some fire hair out of your nose. Face it you not smart enough or strong enough to beat me. Feh you couldn't even beat that lousy monk over there.  
  
Tania: You don't know what you getting yourself into do you ya mutt.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah what of it? You can't do anything about.  
  
Tania started to laugh. That horrible laugh again. She crutched onto Inuyasha shoulders. With that laughter, that ear aching laughter was messing with his nerves. Inuyasha felt so dizzy and loss of control of all his senses. Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel to stop it but it canceled out!! He was shock.  
  
Tania: Foolish human! I shall get rid of you and the rest of those worth lings.  
  
Tania let out another hyena scream from her mouth. With a combo of her hyena fire fur. The unconsciousness others were blasted miles back. Inuyasha yelled other Kagome's name but was overcome again by Tania laughing. Miroku fell down and hit his head but was not knock into unconsciousness. Tania did another hyena fire fur attack that clouded the sky. With her, she held an unconscious Inuyasha. Kagome woke up at the high- pitched laughter. She knew Inuyasha had called out her name because he was in trouble.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! I knew he was in trouble. I'm all alone the other can hear or help me.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and shot out Tania. Tania block it with her fur balls. With her next aim, she teared at Tania clothing. She threw a giant fur ball headed for Kagome thought her last arrow would block it. It didn't however just as it was about to smash her, Tessaiga came to her rescue. Disgusted Tania did another fire fur attack. This couldn't be blocked that easy. It blinded Kagome sight for a little while cause of the reaction against the Tessaiga. Actually, it knocked her back into Miroku. Tania then with full force took off with Inuyasha.  
  
Myoga was still hoping like mad from rock to rock. He knew something terrible was happening to Inuyasha and the others. He felt it for it was like a sixth sense to him. Too bad, he thought they had left without him. Well actually . . .  
  
Flashback: Kagome and the others except Inuyasha wait calmly upon Miroku return form the pawnshop. Inuyasha still storming the streets. Causing the villagers to stay in their huts and almost willing to fight him. (They knew better that no human can beat a demon) Myoga had been having a feast of own. Being a flea wasn't easy, you got hungry real fast. Hey, this is how he also collected lots of his "useful" information about demons and places to go to where they could find shards. Since they were on a search for Naraku's castle, which was his topic for today. As he was sucking blood from everybody in the small village. He gave them asked question of them. Which in fact made the people think they had gone mad. Myoga got a lot of crazy answers and castle he knew couldn't exist. Then all of a sudden when he came back they were all gone ~*~ End flashback ~*~*~  
  
So there he was hopping like mad trying to find them all. He couldn't believe the damage done in the area. It had to be the work of a demon a powerful demon therefore Inuyasha was in serious trouble. Finally, after a few more hours of hoping, he saw Kagome tending to the other wounds and bruises. There was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere.  
  
Myoga: Lady Kagome what has happen?  
  
Miroku: Well look who shows up now.  
  
Kagome: Myoga! Where have you been?  
  
Myoga: Try to gather information on where we can find Naraku lair. Uh where's lord Inuyasha?  
  
Sango: He's was been kidnapped by a hyena demon name Tania. She wanted the jewel shards he may have had, but it seem she wanted him as well.  
  
Myoga: How could Inuyasha been captured so easily? I don't understand he has the Tessaiga to protect him.  
  
Kagome: It couldn't transform for him cause he turned full human tonight and was nearly powerless to stop her.  
  
Myoga: I was afraid that what he meant the other night. You see Lord Inuyasha was complaining last night about become weak and being helpless while bathing. He always becomes pushy and hard to reach when his time of vulnerability is coming up. Sigh he been like this since it been happening. It can't be help and with him gone it will nearly impossible to recover the jewel shards and save Kikyo.  
  
Shippo: The important thing is to rescues Inuyasha before he is killed for not having any jewel shards. I will protect everyone on this dangerous missions against this deadly hyena. (Boastful little tike isn't he?)  
  
Miroku: Oh really Shippo? How do you plan to do that if you too or weaken by her mind-numbing laugh?  
  
Myoga: Her laugh?  
  
Miroku: Yes, she truly is like no other demon I ever encounter before. She is almost more powerful then Naraku. Her laugh and fur gives her most of her strength. Once she laughs everything goes dark. All you sense seem frozen and you are able to move. She can even control her victims.  
  
Sango: Without Inuyasha help it's going to take more than the five of us to beat her unless we can find a way to block her laughter. If we can stop ourselves from hearing her, I'm sure we can win.  
  
Kagome: right Miroku you fought her and almost defeated her right so she isn't all that powerful even though she has a couple jewel shards.  
  
Miroku: She's pretty weak without her laugh. She only has the fireballs to back up her strength.  
  
Sango: Seems to me that her only weakness. Plus that where the jewel shard are.  
  
Shippo: Where is the jewel shard anyways Kagome could you see at all?  
  
Kagome: You won't believe it but it's in her throat.  
  
Myoga: Well look like we got ourselves in quite a jam. However, I shall be in charge in gather more information about this. So long. (Buzzes off)  
  
Kagome: Hey you! Come back you little flea!  
  
Kagome caught the fleeing Myoga before he left. And put him in a glass jar. They other knew they would have to find Inuyasha quickly and not waste time. Kagome could just barely sense out the jewel shard Tania had, and it was a long way off but they could save him. 'I'll save you Inuyasha just like you've always save me,' Kagome thought while packing up. Out of her bag dropped out her watch, it was only 10:23 pm!!! Meaning it was still early in the night. Meanwhile Tania was minutes from her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author Notes: How you like this chapter. Yeah I know it taking awhile but I been getting so much homework. It hard adding new chapters. I often wonder why in animes why don't they ever have watches or clocks to tell them what time it is. Yet all of the characters always wonder how much time they have or what time is it? Weird huh? Anyway on to chapter six..R&R later~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Inside Tania's Lair Plus Inuyasha fear...

Chapter SIX: Inside Tania's lair. . . plus Inuyasha's fears  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Author Notes: Ok this is where the R rating really comes in. these next chapters or full of R content. So again, if you know you weren't supposed to read this far you really should stop now. Just be forewarn cause I am NOT responsible for what you are willing to read after this statement ok? Yet another warning in my story. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tania made great speed even with Inuyasha unconscious on her back. He was quite heavy too but she could still easily glide down to her camp. The other had finally woken up for their nightly hunt for humans and weaker demon alike. They were surprised to see she already had their meal.  
  
Hyena demon 1: Whoa Tania that a fine looking human you got. Let me have one of the legs.  
  
Hyena demon 2: I knew you left early, but wow that an amazing catch Tania! I can't wait till he dead and rotten to feast on him.  
  
Tania: No one is to touch this prey of mine. You hear me. I have a very special purpose for him. If anyone touches even one of his black strands I cut you open and spill your guts and feed it to dogs. Is that clear?  
  
All the hyenas: Yes!  
  
Tania: Good and I won't be joining you on the hunt. Now Go!  
  
The hyenas fled all over till there was no one left but Tania still holding Inuyasha. She took him deep inside her private chambers of the caves. She undressed him, tied him down, and search all over him for the shards . She tried to take off his necklace but the spell kept her from taking it off. She didn't know what demon power or what it was so she left it be. He didn't have any shards and that made Tania rage even more it was a whole night wasted on the fool. Even sleeping he looked human yet he had the look of a demon in him. How did he hide it so? Surely, he had to be a little bit stronger then he was. Inuyasha no longer had his faithful Tessaiga with him.  
  
Tania: You don't have jewel shard on you. Perhaps in was in that sword you were carrying that fell when that human girl nearly stuck me with her arrows? That must be why you look so human. Disgusting humans and demons mingling in such a way how horrible can one be? Yet he is very handsome I would mind eating him once I use him to get his friends to try to help save you can then kill all of you. I pay that human bitch back for this snatch I just found on my leg. Later doggie boy.  
  
Tania left the inside of the caves. She needed to tend to her snatch she was bleeding pretty badly and the cut refused to clot some how. If the humans she had damage were smart enough they could follow the trail of blood she left. Yet, Tania never gave humans that much credit so she thought little of it. In the morning, she knew she would have to send a message out to that group. One of the worth lings had to have more shards. She had to become powerful to save herself and her tribe. It was true Tania looked like a hyena. She was extremely hairy and smelly. Even if her semi- human appearance she was ugly and reeked of demon. Good thing was she didn't need much clothing in this form just an open brown kimono or something to cover up the more private areas. So, she always appeared naked in all forms. As she was washing up, she only thought about her new prey. His actions spoke demon but his appearance was so human. Was this common for all half-demons? She wouldn't mind carrying his seed however to make her tribe stronger then killing him then. 'Oh that's it I will bear him a male child then kill him thus making my tribe stronger. For what is the different between a dog and a hyena? We are both wild animals aren't we?' she thought to herself. She let out an evil laugh. Got out of the river, yet still the cut wouldn't heal and didn't. She would really have to kill that bitch now she had taken pride in her fur and that bitch left marks in it.  
  
Inuyasha woke up in shock. He knew he hadn't turned back in his hanyou form, he was naked and couldn't move but an inch. The last thing he knew happen was that hyena jackass had captured him. He squatted down on his knees and let his hair cover up his manhood. He would have to wait till sunrise. 'And then that bitch is gonna die.' He growled. His knees were getting weak in the position he was in but her really didn't have a choice about it. He could hardly move his limbs, head, or hips. He either was standing upside down or upright. Maybe laying down but that wasn't too likely. Whoever was taking away his dignity was getting their ass kicked. He just hoped Kagome and the others would try to save him while he was like this. He couldn't even see where he was. He guessed either a really dark, cold, and wet hut or a cave. He still didn't have his sense of smell yet but he could tell he had a long way till sunrise. Then he heard footsteps.  
  
Tania: Well, Well the little doggie awakes. Don't try to be modesty you're in my realm now Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Listen you stupid demon I giving you two choices 1) untie me from these chains and give me back my clothes and I'll only rip half of ya up.  
  
Tania: I don't think that going to happen. So, what's the other choice?  
  
Inuyasha: 2) I'll have to kill you like this.  
  
Inuyasha tried to break the chains that held him, but to no intended. Tania laugh at him, mock him, and patted him on his head. She rolled her tongue across his cheek which he bopped his head to avoid it a second time. She pressed herself against him. So, that she could feel his pounding heart. He was scared; she knew it, and was going to use it against him in everyway. Till his little humans friends came gave up the jewels shards and then killed them. She would kill that one human girl right in front of him and eat the shards. Then make him plant his seeds deep in her and kill her once she had the children. A tribe of her own. Inuyasha was trying to keep his manhood under control, which was harder to do once in his all human form. He couldn't let her win in this deadly seducing game. She was fucking with his head.  
  
He knew he had to stay focus on Kikyo and Kagome. Seeing them again alive was the only then that matter right? Yet, he felt like he was betraying them forced to be like this. In front of this demon naked and cold. He knew he was in a cave now that it started to drip or was it just the sweat off his brow rolling down his chest? He never been this close to female being like this he never gotten fully naked in front of a female. Actually, he was still, dare he think it, a virgin, him and Kikyo never had sex, they hardly kissed, or held hands. He only held Kagome a few times and hugged her once. He didn't understand women therefore, he had tried to stay far away from. Beside he didn't want love or lust. He wanted to become full demon. That was his only goal in his life. Yet, now he was feeling so unsure if he couldn't keep on to that. He knew the feeling of love or at least he thought he knew. He knew this wasn't it forceful and shit. He knew he wasn't some stray mutt that could just be fucked up and let go. The scary thing was this all felt so right and peaceful. He needed to know why he was here before he lost his mind. He thought of what Kagome and Kikyo would see if they saw him like this. They would both cry wouldn't they? Kikyo would pin him back up a tree after Kagome would yell a million sit commands. He had to stop this and fast it just couldn't be done. Of course this was all Tania doing she had poor Inuyasha into her spell. Without her demon tricks and such things, she would have never got an Inuyasha full of hostility to plant his seeds in her. He was so close she could feel his manhood against her.  
  
Inuyasha: Get away from me witch! I don't belong to you.  
  
Tania: What? How the fu . . .  
  
Inuyasha took a bite out her left side of her face. She tasted as nasty as she looked. He couldn't believe her almost seduced by this ugly beast of a female. His only hope now was the sun and the sun along. "When would this night end?" Inuyasha thought. His only fears were that Kagome and the other found him like this, Naraku was torturing Kikyo or using her for his enjoyment, this was all set-up by Naraku, or the stinky demon would get whatever she wanted from him. It was obvious that he had pissed her off as she was tending to her new wound. He knew Kagome gave her that wound on her leg. "If you're as smart as you act Kagome please used the blood your drew from her and find her. Just wait till sunrise please," Inuyasha prayed.  
  
Tania: How dare you bite me you damn mutt? I shall train you otherwise.  
  
Inuyasha: What can you do to me that can harm me? I'm all tied up remember or is your memory as bad as you smell?  
  
There one thing not to do and that's piss off an already piss off demon. Tania slapped Inuyasha around; he could only jerk his head out of the way so much. She kneed him in his groin while he yelled out in agony, she gagged him. She laughed as he wailed in pain. She kept him in a constantly stream of pain. She would make him, her sex slave she vowed this by the beginning of sunset. She had to save her tribe she smirked as she saw Inuyasha's will being drained as her hyena fire fur licks at his legs. She blasted the gag off him. He was so deadly looking just then. It was a total turn on for her. She was going to make him the father of her children rather he liked it or not.  
  
Tania: You see my soon to be obedient doggy lover. There is no reason to fight me I have you chained and whipped. Give yourself up freely and I might let you live longer.  
  
Inuyasha: Why should I do that? What do you want with me anyway? I don't have the jewel shards. No one has them alright we already lost them to another demon. This is all a waste trying to torturing me like this cause it only going to make me enjoy killing you more.  
  
Tania: Oh yes it is you see my goal was to get some shikon jewel shards from you. If you were a strong enough demon Inuyasha which at first I thought you were. Actually, you're a lot stronger then you're making yourself to be. I would capture you and seduced you.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell for?  
  
Tania: If you would keep quiet I'll tell you. For a half demon, you sure have a big mouth. Don't you know it's rude to cut a lady off? Alas, you're only a half bred anyway. Well listen and don't speak or I shall gag you once again. We the hyena tribe are the only demon around here there is no others like us. We feed like most demons on humans and weaker demons. However, we all females therefore we cannot reproduce ourselves. This was fine for a time. We live by seducing weaker demons like yourself. Then kill them. Now that's not enough we need hunters that are more skilled and killers. That's where the jewel shards and you come in. we need to overpopulate ourselves and we will need a fine strong demon such as yourself to plat your seeds in us all. So, we can become the greatest demon tribe of all time. We will drive out all those who oppose us and kill them!  
  
Inuyasha: You expect me to give myself willing to a sadist, ugly, and smelly demon like you. Well I am not. There no way and hell will I help you or you damn tribe. You might as well kill me. Get another asshole to help feed your eggs!  
  
Tania: Oh well I just have to go out and gather all your little friends. What was it Kagome and Miroku? Yes wasn't it? I'll go out and kill them right away and bring back their heads to show you. Of course that if you don't do as I command you.  
  
Inuyasha: You wouldn't dare. I told you they don't have anything you want.  
  
Tania: Disgusting! How can you keep protecting these humans? You damn hanyous! All alike caring for these stupid humans all a human is good for is for eating and cleaning one tooth afterwards. They also can make very good house warmers. You really seem to care for the Kagome one. The little bitch scratched my leg. I'm going to kill her no matter what. I'll hunt her down to the end of the world. I let you live if you promised to eat her heart. I'll make you co-leader under me too. How about it Inuyasha, you give up now?  
  
Inuyasha: If you lay one stinking paw on Kagome I'll promise your death will be slow and painful with my Tessaiga. Once I the sunrises and I turn back normal.  
  
Tania: Turn back normal? What the hell do you mean?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Author Notes: Inuyasha just let out his biggest secret, one that really shouldn't be told to someone who is trying to make you a sex slave and kill your friends. What will Inuyasha do now? Where are Kagome and the rest? How long before Sunrise so Inuyasha can get his full powers, back? Find out in chapter seven and eight next week or so. (Hopefully) Also, please tell which style you like the dialoged in. standard or play format. In other words, so I do my story like chapter one-four? Or should I keep doing it like how chapter five and six are written? If I don't get any answers, I keep it the most recent way I wrote it. See ya next week ~*~*~*~*~*~* -Small_buttercup 


	7. Between love and lust

Chapter seven: The road between hope and lust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Author Notes: Well I had some time between the week to work on my story so I did. In the same format, I have been doing it in. I might change later on.  
  
Tania: What did you say about becoming normal this isn't you truest form?  
  
Inuyasha: It's for me to know and you never to find out till it too late.  
  
Tania: Very well if that the way you want it to be Inuyasha. I have no choice but to make you tell me. . .  
  
Meanwhile Kagome and the other were smart enough to follow the trail of blood Tania left. Kagome had to leave her bike since Inuyasha wasn't there to carry it. Then they were flying at a slowly pace on Kirara since all of them were on her back. The others tried to cheer Kagome up since she kept blaming herself for what happen to Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo: Hey Kagome please stop frowning we'll find Inuyasha and defeat Tania and take the shard from her throat. I promise I'll be brave just for you.  
  
Kagome: Thanks Shippo and the rest of you too. I know we'll find him soon. I can sense the shard getting closer and closer.  
  
Myoga: Yes and look at the Tessaiga. It's pulsing since lord Inuyasha didn't hand you his sword. The sword will draw us closer to him.  
  
Sango: That good cause Kirara is getting to tired with all of us on her back to keep the scent of blood from Tania.  
  
Miroku: Speaking of senses, what are we going to do about Tania laughing? We will lose as soon as she opens her mouth to laugh.  
  
That's when Kagome introduced them to earplugs. She still had her backpack she knew that Inuyasha was probably fight with Tania, and getting the worst of it with her laughing and all. She just hoped that he wasn't killed but her. She knew she was after the shards of the Shikon jewel and if she found that Inuyasha didn't have them would she kill him? That was the thought that ate at Kagome's insides. It wasn't her fault about Inuyasha being captured like that but it was her fault about the shards. It was her fault that she was born with it, it was her fault that she had broken it, and it her fault for letting Kikyo get it. Thus, would be her fault if Inuyasha died again because of her carelessness.  
  
Kagome: So you see the only problem with these is you won't really be able to hear anything.  
  
Shippo: I can't believe your world sometimes Kagome, earplugs what a neat trick, can I try them on now Kagome?  
  
Kagome: No cause I don't have a lot of them you see. So, we have to use them as soon as we catch Tania using her laugh. It's our only protection against her.  
  
Sango: So, how do we shut her up for good?  
  
Kagome: This it's a bag of extra sticky and sour candy. If we can get her to eat this, she won't be able to talk for a while. Hopefully the sun will start to rise and Inuyasha will get his powers back and destroy Tania.  
  
Shippo: Oh can I have some Kagome?  
  
Kagome: No Shippo. It only for the demons.  
  
Miroku: I'll handle any clean up afterwards. Look here down there. I think this is the place.  
  
Myoga: It is! Look at the Tessaiga it pulsing rapidly now, lord Inuyasha must be close by.  
  
Kirara flew down a few yards from the camp. However, it was now the midnight and the hyenas were coming back. In their beast forms and smelled Kagome and the others arrive. Kagome and the other noticed them by the smell of blood and foul odor  
  
Hyena 1: well, well look what do we have her. A group of humans and a small little runt demon guess their lost.  
  
Hyena 2: We already have a nice stock of food. We don't need any extra meat.  
  
Hyena 1: Yes but we can have a quick snack now can't we? Hey, gang look over here!  
  
Very soon, Kagome and the others were surround by hungry bloodthirsty hyenas out to kill them. Miroku knew he had to crease the times he kept using his wind tunnel. They all stood back to back. The jeering hyenas were everywhere and they smelled really bad not because they had fresh blood on them but they just naturally smelled bad just like Tania. Miroku couldn't believe they were all females of all shapes and sizes. Yet they were all ugly, every single one of them. The one of the two leading ones slipped away. Sango observed her going into a cave. 'That's where they're holding Inuyasha I better let Kagome know before they start laughing," she thought. She released her boomerang attack to clear a path of them, which started the battle between the two teams. Miroku swung around his staff as Kagome back him with arrows and the tessiaga protecting her. Shippo use his foxfire attack against his side of the demon. The hyenas knew they were no match for these stronger humans. Actually, they believe that Kagome was a demon.  
  
Hyena 2: It has something to do with that human Tania bought. I knew their was something about it that didn't feel right now their gonna kill us for kidnapping him. Hyena1: This is Tania doing. She started it but we have to protect our leader let's fight these lousy pest till their blood covers the ground. Of course Tania, should come out and help us.  
  
Hyena 2: Yes all ready Tania knows I already sent the word to her.  
  
It was true the hyena that slipped away went and call Tania. Telling her about the intruders that had entered their campgrounds. Yet, she couldn't help but look at Inuyasha tied to the wall. She laughed and jeer at him. As, she bowed low to her commadress and chief.  
  
Hyena 2: Ha, a naked prey Tania? Don't over beat your prey he already looks quite pale from loose of blood.  
  
Tania: This man is no concern of you. Now what do these intruders look like. Is it the Owls, hawks, eagles demons or what?  
  
Hyena: Nay it's a group of humans strange ones. There's a monk, a fox demon, and two human girls. Both are very strong. One is skilled with the bow and the other has a powerful boomerang. She looks like a demon slayer.  
  
Tania: Does the girl with the bow have a sword? This fool has been threatening me about some sword. This sound like the fools I capture him from.  
  
Hyena: Aye and the sword had some freakish power. All our attack seem to bounce off it.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eye and thought, 'Damn they found me and the sun not even out. They are going to be killed without me. Kagome get out of here. You can't see me like this. Tania is a psycho.' Inuyasha hoped the sun would hurry up and rise before they rescue him. If Kagome and the others saw him like this, he'll never live it through. Miroku would use this against him and Kagome wouldn't look him in the face again. He wasn't sure of Sango and Shippo he preferred they were killed before they saw him trapped to a wall. The two-demons continued to talk about battle tactics to get rid of Kagome and the rest.  
  
Tania: Leave Now! Kill all of them, take any shards from them and give it to me, and bring the one with the bow to me. I'll kill her myself and let her corpse rot before me.  
  
The demon left quickly leaving Tania laughing before Inuyasha. Inuyasha became greatly annoyed by this. He knew all their plans yet he was stuck on this stupid wall through chains and ropes. It was trued she had abused him quite a bit there wasn't a spot on him that was either at a lost of circulation or in intense pain. He would heal faster once he got his demonic power back. His manhood hurt the worst she had abused it to the fact where he probable wouldn't be able to release him without there being pain.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell or you laughing about? If I were you, I would be running up hills. Kagome isn't as weak as you trying to make her be. Your worrying about your pack demise should be eating at you. Your pack is about to be eased off the face of the earth and sent strength to hell.  
  
Tania: More of you insipid words Inuyasha. (Sighs) If I had known you talked so much, I would have just killed you.  
  
Inuyasha: So why don't you cause there no way in hell am I going to let you bear my children. I'm completely off limits and if you touch one hair of Kagome head. I'll kill you.  
  
Tania: Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. The more I hear that name come out of you mouth, the more I can't wait to rip her heart out and force you to eat it! You must love the girl don't you Inuyasha? Well it doesn't matter cause I have you now. You are mines until I'm done using you and depose of you.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh we'll see when the sun comes up who will die and who will live.  
  
Tania: Those are big words from a man tied to a wall, but then you have always have too compensate for something don't you?  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell do you mean by that?  
  
Tania: Half demon equals half size. That what that mean pintsize.  
  
At that, Tania gave Inuyasha's manhood a snatch with her short but sharp claws. Inuyasha let out a cry off pain and growled. He knock his head against the stonewall again. Tania let out another laugh as Inuyasha well in pain. She couldn't wait until Kagome enter the cave so she can kill her. She would love to look into Inuyasha's eyes while she did it. She put up a barrier so only Kagome could be lure inside.  
  
Tania: Now I make you scream her name out and your young foolish lover will run and be killed, no thanks to you of course.  
  
Inuyasha: We ain't lovers and I not going to help you trick Kagome into her so you can kill her.  
  
Tania: Yes I think you will. My faithful little doggie you will obey me in every way.  
  
Tania released a wave of her Hyena fire fur attack one after another on Inuyasha. Causing him to be brunt in many places some very sensitivity places. He yelled out in pain constant pain. Tania laugh and demanded he screamed Kagome name out. Or else, she would have one roasted toasted corpse to hang out. She let out yet other larger wave of attack and aimed it for his manhood. Inuyasha gave in and scream out Kagome' name.  
  
Of course, even miles away Kagome heard Inuyasha screaming. They all did.  
  
Kagome: That was Inuyasha voice. She's killing him. We have to help him.  
  
Sango: He's in that huge cave over there. If we can get you through these packs of hyenas, you can save him.  
  
Hyena 1: Like we would let you do that. We have to destroy the humans now. Save the funny looking one with the arrows from Tania.  
  
The hyenas started to giggle, then the giggles turn into crackling, and that turned into laughing Kagome and the others were ready and put the earplugs into their ears. Shippo had a hard time at first. Kagome put earmuffs on Kirara. The hyenas stated to laugh loudly now. So, that the trees stated to fall, rocks started to burst, and the ground itself shook under their feet. Kirara and Shippo combine their attacks together sending more of the hyenas flying. Sango and Miroku fought back to back through the hyenas that were blocking the way to the cave. Kagome shot some more with her arrows at them. Myoga was having the time of his life sucking up the blood. To he got over full and had to run it off. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out in the middle of battle, so he wasn't. He tried to run into the cave but was blasted back towards the battlefield.  
  
Hyena 2: Humans you think you can come in here and slaughter us like this. This isn't even half of us.  
  
Now if Kagome and the others could have heard. They would have given up to shock, yet they keep battling thus making the co-leaders of the group piss off. They yell for the remaining parts of the tribe. Anyone who could fight young and old it didn't matter this was an all out war of survival. All of a sudden, Kagome and the others saw a new wave of hyenas running at them all different forms.  
  
Kagome: No way, now how am I supposed to help Inuyasha? I don't that many arrows left to fight all these new demons.  
  
Luckily their was two dark figures heading towards them. Would they help them out? Or will they destroy them all? Only time would tell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Author notes that it for chapter seven. This gets harder to write after each chapter especially the scenes between Tania and Inuyasha. Who can actually mess with Inuyasha that badly anyway, I hope non of this true out to be true in the series. Oh Please R&R after chapter eight if you can~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. An unexpected helper and hero?

Chapter eight: An unexpected helper and hero?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Author Notes: This is where I try to write in a character of Inuyasha who I really don't like much, but I will try to write him in anyway. Though it really isn't going to make too much sense if you think about it cause it doesn't fit into the series. Oh well, please try not to think about it and just enjoy the story please or look at it as a side, side quest.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru and his servant Jaken had heard Inuyasha screams. Sesshomaru felt his brother in great distress, and was still angry about him learning the wind scar attack. He could kill him last time. How he detested him so, yet whoever was killing him wasn't going to get the glory for it. It was him who would kill Inuyasha. He could smell the mix of human and demon blood. His brother was being abused greatly. That made him smile and a warm feeling of joy came into the pit of his stomach. Jaken notice his master happiness in the first time in a couple of days. His wounds had not yet healed, but was Sesshomaru willing to save his most hated half brother? Jaken had asked no question about it but had followed him on his flying cloud thing (I don't know what he calls It. If someone would tell me, I'll be most grateful to you.) He needed to know. Why should he care if someone killed Inuyasha or not?  
  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: What is it now Jaken?  
  
Jaken: What are we out to help Inuyasha?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm not here to help him. I don't give a damn about him quite frankly. However, I wish to be the one to mark the finally blow, the one who kills him. It will be with my bear hands that I kill him.  
  
Jaken: I see.  
  
Sesshomaru had rip off yet another arm from a demon. As he glided down, a few feet from the battle, he could see Kagome and the others weak and tired bodies giving in.  
  
Sesshomaru: What wroth-lings these humans are.  
  
He thought of the little girl who had tried to give him food the other day. Yes, they were all weak and stupid. The only thing worst was lower class demon like Inuyasha, and these sorry excuses for demons he observe fighting there were as weak the human fighting them.  
  
Sesshomaru: I must act quickly.  
  
Sesshomaru rushed into the middle of the battle with his whip and poison claw attack killing a few hundred demons. All others on the fields sensed his powerful present. Kagome knew they were in trouble now.  
  
Kagome: Sesshomaru!  
  
Jaken: Aye and don't forget his faithful servant Jaken.  
  
Kagome and the other couldn't believe it but he was there standing right there. It was true Inuyasha didn't kill him the last time. He did survive the attack. Was he in on all this? Kagome knew they didn't have enough strength to take him on at least not without Inuyasha. Shippo started to shake at the sight of him. They took out the earplugs in fear that he would say why he was here before them. The mere sight of Sesshomaru cause Shippo's and Kagome's stomachs to flop. Miroku and Sango were holding each other weight now, just drop into the ground. 'Now we are screwed if he is in on this whole plan.' Miroku thought. Sango breath was breathing hard. One the hyenas had burnt on her side and she was now feeling the affect of it.  
  
Sango: How did you find us?  
  
Sesshomaru: I had hope that you brainless humans would have figure out by now that I am a true demon, and I will always know where anyone I want to find is. You there tell me where Inuyasha is.  
  
Hyena 3: Um he's over there in that cave.  
  
Hyena 4: Stupid fool don't tell him that! Tania gonna to be piss.  
  
Kagome: Sesshomaru, you came to help us rescue your brother.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rescue? So the half-breed isn't dead yet. Well he will be soon.  
  
Sesshomaru just walked up to the cave the hyenas was very afraid of them. The two leading hyenas had just been killed by him. Myoga who had fainted by all the attempts to get in was at the entrance at the cave. Looked way up and saw Sesshomaru.  
  
Myoga: Oh damn, I have to take a break I'm starting to see things. I could have swear.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped on Myoga as he touched the barrier around the cave. He couldn't get in, not in this form at least. And poor Myoga was knocked out after scuffed his feet to get the pest off.  
  
Sesshomaru: So it seem I cannot enter therefore I shall kill the rest the pack and the leader shall come running out.  
  
Sesshomaru flew back and killed the closest hyena and stop.  
  
Hyena 3: Such speed he has! We should give up and tell Tania to give back the human.  
  
Hyena 4: NO, we have to fight to protect ourselves. Spilt into to large group the humans are getting weak anyway. The rest kill this new demon.  
  
They did exactly that, but to no success. The one who ran towards Sesshomaru quickly were killed even Jaken was a formable opponent. Those who ran towards Kagome and the others were killed just as quickly now. Kagome didn't even use her arrow now. Since the Tessiaga was acting up and actually started transforming since Sesshomaru presence upset Kagome's body much. She took it out and sung it like a bat. She had no idea how to use a sword, but somehow the tessiaga was helping her slay some of the hyenas. Shippo was too scared now to really be into the fighting. Sesshomaru saw Kagome using the sword and was angered more by that and took it out on his enemies. 'A human using the Tessiaga no more than you would use a fly squatter. How dare she?' he thought to himself. He would kill her later for it. Miroku and Sango was trying their best to save energy it was clear that Sesshomaru came to finish off what was left of Inuyasha. But not before the sunrise, they couldn't let him fight Sesshomaru just yet. Kagome really felt guilty now. She knew she had hidden powers but she didn't know how to use them and she was getting sleepy. She didn't know if she could last much longer.  
  
Kagome: Hang in there Inuyasha. I'm coming.  
  
Meanwhile in Tania's protected cave, she also felt Sesshomaru strong presence. She was snug up against Inuyasha's body again. She had been playing around skillful with his manhood. She was going to take him now, while Inuyasha was in too much pain to care anymore. There wasn't much time left till sunrise anyway. 'Let her fuck me, it doesn't matter anymore if only I could go back unconscious it will be okay' Inuyasha thought. It wasn't like him to give up on anything but he knew his brother was around and if he was pass out he wouldn't know who had killed him Sesshomaru or Tania, he wouldn't know who killed Kagome and the rest, he wouldn't he the screams coming out of them. Tears were starting to form in Inuyasha's eyes but he close his eyes and fought them back. He hated being half human. If he hadn't been so damn weak, none of this would have happen.  
  
If he would have stop, when the others had said stop, he wouldn't be like this. If he had never met Kikyo in the first place, this would have never happen. That was the whole problem Kikyo. Her and that damn Shikon Jewel. His father, who just had to fall in love with his human mother this wouldn't happen. He cursed everything the moon, the gods, his father, his mother, Kikyo, the jewel, himself, and everything else. He wanted to scream again. He didn't care anymore. It was all one big lost.  
  
Tania: Stop being so damn tense. I don't have time to fuck around with you anymore!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. That's funny I thought that what you were doing all the time I been here.  
  
Tania: Also I demand too know what's so important about the sun and why you have yet to transform into your most powerful form.  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck off! Ya mangy hyena.  
  
This pissed off Tania more than any word could be used for it. She bit down on Inuyasha neck and with her claws she grab his manhood again and give it a tight squeeze causing him to yell out in pain. As she forcefully pulling him inside her, there was a loud yell from her comrades. They were all begging her to come out and help fight. She growled deeply as she let Inuyasha go. Inuyasha exhaled deeply that had been too close for comfort. Tania put her sorry excuse for clothing on and dash out the cave. While Inuyasha worked to get the chains that held him loose, so he could then get them off. Besides, with his brother, this near he needed to get back his clothes fast then he would kill Sesshomaru once and for all. If he did the wind scar once, he could do it again. Only this time he would make sure he would kill him.  
  
Tania sent out a powerful blast behind Sesshomaru's back which he quickly doge with a backhand slap. Once another again everyone stopped who they were fighting with. The hyenas cheered at their leader arrival now. She would take care of the demon while the finished off the weak humans. It was true Kagome and the other weren't used to staying awake so late and this was the longest battle they have ever fought. Yet, it gave them an idea of how it could be with Naraku and Kikyo. Only hopefully Inuyasha would be with them.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly faced Tania. The two had the longest stare down in history. Tania had forgot to fully cover her breast, but it was of no need since they were so hairy. Sesshomaru had thought she would be more easy on the eyes but she was as ugly as the ones he killed. Tania notice he had some of the same features Inuyasha had his eyes and hair length was the same. Only he was all demon she knew that. He had a look of a killer and had the authority of a king. He never even lifted his swords it was still in it's sheath. She secretly thought she would surely kill the useless Inuyasha and trade him for his brother. If she could get him weak enough to tame, tied down, and seduce. He would make a better match for her anyway. Finally, Sesshomaru broke the long and heart pounding silence.  
  
Sesshomaru: Where's is Inuyasha? Have you killed him yet? He hasn't let out another yell of pain.  
  
Tania: No, what of it? You may not be able to save your brother in time anyway. He is mine now and no one will be able to take him away.  
  
Sesshomaru hated when people used that phase" Inuyasha's brother" towards him, because he hated Inuyasha to much to ever think about using that word. He only used the word when he wanted to anger himself or Inuyasha. He would never forgive his father for giving him a hanyou for a brother. Nor was he here to save the half-breed either if he was half dead it didn't matter he would finish off the rest.  
  
Sesshomaru: I detest being called his brother. Whatever you had planned for him is coming to an end now. I, Sesshomaru am the only one that is going to be the one that's going to kill him. Now open the cave up before I have to kill you first. Unless you want to end up like the rest off you useless pack.  
  
Tania: How dare you try to boss me around. I'll show you.  
  
Tania let out her hyena fire blast at Sesshomaru in doing so cause the other hyenas to take their cues in attack Kagome and the others. There wasn't that many left but they had benefit greatly with the rest. While Kagome and the others were sleepy their attack were all half hearted now. Tania noticed Kagome how skillful she was in battle. She would have to fight the bitch after all. Yet, her thoughts on Kagome were cut short when Sesshomaru struck her in the chest with his poison claws. She grasped out in pain and growled at him.  
  
Tania: How dare you stick your hand in my chest have you no matters?  
  
Sesshomaru: If you were a real demon you would know the answer to that.  
  
Tania: Oh show you how demon I can be Sesshomaru.  
  
Tania started laughing loudly. Causing the ground under Sesshomaru's feet to crack and the trees around him fall. (The few that were left standing.) Sesshomaru couldn't believe their was more to this demon then meet's the eye. The others put the earplugs back in. Even the other hyenas' fur was standing up and their ears shaking. Tania was going to kill them all! Sesshomaru wounds started to open up from his fight with Inuyasha. Tania let out more of her hyena fire fur attacks and this time the struck Sesshomaru in the chest and limps. Now he wouldn't be able to fight Inuyasha again unless the runt was weaker than him. He couldn't even transform into his truest from. Finally, as Sesshomaru was getting noticeably weak in the knee and bleeding Tania stopped. Jaken was power less against all this had long past out.  
  
Tania: So how you like that Sesshomaru? It seems your ears didn't anyway. Ha, you ears are even bleeding under all that pressure. Then again, you probably can't hear anymore.  
  
Sesshomaru: So you are stronger than you look, yet even so I shall kill you for this.  
  
Tania: You can't even stand up straight your weaker than I thought just like your brother.  
  
Sesshomaru: How dare you put me in the same class as that worthless half- breed. Why did you capture him in the first place? Those worthless Shikon jewel shards or have he killed one your comrades before? Your hatred towards him is nothing compare to mine therefore I shall be the one to give him his rightful death.  
  
Tania: Ha, how are your reasons and demands better than mines?  
  
Sesshomaru: He was given the wrong birthright and sword. Our father has made me lower than him, a half-breed. I will and cannot except it; therefore, Inuyasha need to die and I shall take what is rightfully mine. The Tessiaga and its power belong to me.  
  
Tania: Well your grudge against the half-breed brother of yours is over a cheap and very ugly sword. I do not hate your brother I am just seducing him for the time being. Yes, I wanted the shards that he was supposed to have, yet he did not; therefore, I shall use him to bear me children then destroy him.  
  
Sesshomaru: You can get someone else to do it. Inuyasha is mine to destroy. I refused to let you give him any offspring. He isn't worthy off passing any seeds. Besides, he is tainted with human blood. He has a deep love for the human race. Get another weak full demon.  
  
Tania: Like yourself Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: I wouldn't submit myself to you even if it were the only way to kill Inuyasha.  
  
Tania: You leave me no choice to get what I want I'll finish you and the rest of this scum. Which is why I need Inuyasha even more to rebuild my tribe, which you and those loathsome humans have nearly destroyed.  
  
Sesshomaru: Weak demons such as yourself need to be taken off this planet.  
  
This wasn't a good thing to say. The reason being Tania wasn't in the best of moods any more. Sesshomaru made her blood boiled., she knew she wasn't one of the prettier kinds of demons, yet how dare this fool insulted her and her pride. How dare he demand a brother he hated so much back to him. Yet, his handsome face and the way he said Inuyasha name was a turn on it made her cold heart skip a beat. Was there such a thing as love? If it was then was there a thing as love at first sight? She had to make a choice to blind the idiot or kill him fast. Tania dash at Sesshomaru who tried to match her speed. She threw him in front of a tree and licked his eyes with her tongue. Sesshomaru let out a yell. This was the first time Kagome and the others hear Sesshomaru scream in pain. He didn't even scream when Inuyasha nearly killed him. The saliva from Tania burnt like nothing Sesshomaru felt before. He couldn't even see. She attacked him some more in his weaker point and kicked him back to where Kagome and the other were. She snickered at him as she floated in the air and dash back towards the cave. Kagome knew this was the chance she was waiting for. She dash after Tania, who had forgotten all about attacking Kagome. And ran right into her barrier shield.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Author Notes: Whoa, a blind Sesshomaru and Jaken and Myoga are knocked out. Of course, the only reason Myoga is because Sesshomaru stepped on him. Kagome just followed Tania in her cave. What will happen when she sees Inuyasha in there, the way he is? Find out in the finale of the story chapter nine and ten. ~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Kagome VS Tania the last of the hyenas

Chapter nine: Kagome VS Tania the last of the hyenas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Author Notes: This is the last chapter that's full of action. So, enjoy it. The last chapter going to be kinda mushy and lovey dovey. (at least that how I had planned it.) The ended is completely unexpected at least when I re-read most the story that how it seems, since I didn't even plan it that why in the beginning. Oh well enjoy.~_~_~_~  
  
As Kagome went into the cave, Inuyasha was still loosing some of the foot chains that were coming the sun was about to raise he come feel it. His wounds were staring to heal rapidly and he had gotten his hands loose and in a few minutes, he would be able to get his neck a loose too. This he caught the heavy scent of blood, fear, and Kagome. He worked harder trying to get a loose now. No way could see him like this besides he was naked. Tania got to where Inuyasha was first. She laughed at his depressing attempt to escape from bondage. Her laughter was cut short by one of Kagome's arrow cutting the side of her face.  
  
Kagome: Hey you! where's Inuyasha?  
  
She didn't really need to say that cause as soon as Tania turn around she saw him. Tania had been abusing him! Inuyasha had cuts, burn scars, and other wounds all over him. Of course Tania was blocking the fact that he was naked and not just topless. Inuyasha shook his head so his hair could cover up his manhood.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! Get the hell out off here! She'll going to kill you! Forget about me and save yourself!  
  
Kagome: NO way! After all the things, I had to do and see out there. Your insane brother Sesshomaru even out there and hurt badly by this demon. And no matter how nasty you brother is, she still doesn't have the right to kill him. Beside without you we can't look for Kikyo or..  
  
Tania: Enough! I'm sorry to break up this unnecessary little reunion but it I think it's pay back time for what you did to me. Tenfold bitch!  
  
Kagome: Whatever I did you probably desired it. Bitch!!!  
  
Tania: What! You are stupid little bitch for that; I'll kill you and your man. After of course I'm done with seducing him and maybe his brother too. They both so weak. No man can stand against me. Or weak foolish humans such as yourself!  
  
Seduce. It wasn't a new word for Kagome, she had heard it one the news back in her time and everything of that nature but right now, it seemed that way. Never had see heard in used in the war and state era via Inuyasha's world. This put her in a state of shock. Tania snicker at Kagome's surprised face.  
  
Tania: Oh I know it's a shock for you. Him once being yours and all, but remember you're going to die very soon and all your other little friends very very soon. Sooner still, your faithful little doggie lover shall follow you all to hell.  
  
Inuyasha was becoming quiet piss about this whole little conversation yet was still trying to get free of the chains that held him. He had to protect Kagome somehow, but first he would need clothes too cover himself up. God he wished he knew what the retarded demon did with his clothes. Besides, it was getting much colder in the cave than warmer.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! Stop sanding there with your mouth open and try to fight her.  
  
Tania: Fight me! HA! Worthless humans such as yourself can't even touch me. I'll be damned before.  
  
She was cut short Kagome struck her on the side of her face with one of her arrows, on the same place where she struck her the first time; thus, making the pain much worst and the cut even deeper. Tania yell and start shooting her hyena fire fur attack at her. Kagome dodged most of them. One of the few dozen hit her in the leg. Knocking the bow out her hands. 'That it this bitch it going to pay. I going to fight her one on one' Kagome ran up to Tania at this moment to she didn't care if Tania was stronger than her or if she was a weak human. All she knew was she had to protect and save Inuyasha. He was one of her dearest friends and she wasn't about to let a horny ass demon stand in her way. It was all or nothing she was going to save Inuyasha. She punched Tania square in her face thus causing Tania to be knocked out and her nose bleeding.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn Kagome you knock her out with one hit!  
  
Kagome: Yeah I guess I did Inu.  
  
She finally looked up and down at him. He was naked! She never had seen a naked man before nor a naked half man either. She tried to dropped her eyes resentfully. Inuyasha wasn't too happy about the situation either. He just hope she can now find his clothes now that Tania was knocked out. He knew he had to kill her before the night ended it was the only way. Kagome could control her breathing this was the first time she even saw him topless. Sure, he had fallen in river and thus he shirt sticky to his body. She knew he had a nice body but now he was naked! She didn't it look like that or was it supposed too after all Inuyasha only half human. Maybe the top half human and the bottom half. The more she thought about the whole thing the redder her face became. Inuyasha was embarrassed with himself and for her. This was a real blow to his ego and all his manhood. He could never again look her in the face let along her eyes. Kikyo never even saw him naked. Inuyasha shook his head. He knew the more they stayed like this the more time they were giving Tania.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! Quit staring and give me some clothes!  
  
Kagome: How come you didn't tell me you were naked in the first place!  
  
Inuyasha: feh like that would have solved anything. Hurry up before Tania attacks again!  
  
Kagome search around for some clothes more likely his. Finally, she spotted them under a pile off bones and rotten flesh. Half heartily, Kagome got them and tossed them to Inuyasha who had broken one of the chains that held his hand. He struggled to get more of them broken. Kagome rushed to help him get a loose and could catch serious cold from all this. She got his legs and waist freed with her eyes closed. While Inuyasha got his other arm and hand freed. No way was she going to look and enjoy this close to him while he was naked. As soon as his legs were free, Inuyasha fell down flat on top of Kagome breathing heavily. It was clear that Inuyasha had lost a lot of circulation in both his legs and arms.  
  
Kagome: Are you okay?  
  
Inuyasha: Do I look okay?  
  
*Kagome thoughts* It was true he been abuse the whole night and wasn't in the best of moods. He wasn't in the best of mood since last night as Myoga had reported. If only he knew how sexy he looked with, his long black hair and whoa hold on! This was not the time for that. Yet that what he dose everything. No matter what the situation Inuyasha captures me in everyway. If only he felt the same way about me. To have him this close to me everyday. Just holding him and his strong body. Stroking his hair of course, it would be silver and playful tugging on his doggie ears. If only Inuyasha would learn to love himself, the way he was. I can't image how he would look if he turned full demon hopefully not like his brother Sesshomaur or his father. He looked better half human with his dog-ears and silver hair than now in her opinion. Despite his attitude problem and maturity issues. Inuyasha is the first guy I actually wanted to be with. I had to save and protect him even if he wasn't going to do the same for her. Even though she could never be with him. Even though he loves Kikyo more than he would ever love her. I feel like crying  
  
*Inuyasha Thoughts*  
  
Kagome, she was scared and worry about him. This was the first time I have actually been really saved and rescue by her. She too close to me I don't like it. I'm naked you dumb girl don't you realize it? Actually, she is hugging me, keeping me warm in her arms. This was the first in a long while someone had their arms around him. Mother yes my mother had kept me like this when I was a child. Is that all Kagome is another mother? Or more like a friend? Sure, I say but I don't really mean it or do I? I never had any friends any real friends anyway. Is this what friends do protect you? Would Kikyo do this for me? Was Kikyo ever a friend? I never called her that or at least I don't remember ever calling her that. Was it love or lust? What are my feelings for Kikyo? Fifty years have past, how could our love turn into hate so easily? If I do get Kikyo back, would Kagome leave me? Would she stay? (Looks up at Kagome) Yet, she's crying for me. She always cries for me. Did Kikyo ever cry for me? Did she ever protect me when we were together? (Smirks) At least their even now I can call it even for looking at her when she was bathing.  
  
Tania eyes flutter open and closed. 'How dare that bitch knock me out,' she was the one of the strongest demon in the world yet a worthless and puny human girl knock her out. She lifted her head slight to see Kagome holding Inuyasha. They did look like lovers. True lovers the bitch didn't even care that he was still naked and against her. She noticed he had found his clothes. She was going to send them both to hell now. Her ego deeply damaged by Kagome. She was look down on and diss by Inuyasha. Plus her tribe was nearly wiped out. They were on the brink of extinction. She rose to her knees. Damn that black haired bitch and her damn lover! Tania would have to kill them both without any power. She scanned the room for her sword. She would be force to kill them both the one fashion way.  
  
By this time, Inuyasha was getting colder and uncomfortable being this close too Kagome. Yeah she was scared but so what he needed to put on her clothes and.  
  
Tania: DAMN IT! I will destroy the both of you now. I send you to HELL!  
  
Kagome grip Inuyasha even closes yet he finally had enough of Tania, and pull away from Kagome. Kagome suddenly felt cold as he did so. She had forgotten the fact that he was still naked as he rose up beside. She shielded her eyes from him.  
  
Inuyasha: We you have to finish her off Kagome. Hold her off as much as possible while I get my clothes on.  
  
Kagome: I don't think.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn It! Stop being so scared and beat her. Look how weak she is! She couldn't even laugh if she wanted to. She's finished. Shippo could even take her on now. That blow to her face did more than make her nose bleed and she bleeds in more ways than one.  
  
Kagome: Right.  
  
Tania: Stupid words for stupid fools. I had enough of this sappy love speeches! So sweet, I was getting cavities! However, I will enjoy devouring you both!  
  
Kagome: In your dream witch. Bring it on!  
  
With that, Tania swung her sword over in Kagome direction. Trying to slashed her back and front. Kagome managed to doge the attacks. However, Tania did slash pieces of her shirt and skirt. Kagome fell back near the Tessiaga. The Tessiaga? How did it get in here? She didn't remember taken it with her, nor carrying it. Tania flung the sword down to Kagome's arms. She missed mostly only giving Kagome a cut in her arm. Thus making her cry out in pain. If only she could reach the Tessiaga in time. Yet, Tania kicked it out of the way before Kagome could reach it. Then kicked Kagome in the ribs.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
  
He rushed to get dress in order to help her. No way was he about to sit back and let Tania kill her. Finally, he was dress and ready to fight. (A/N Yeah I miss my naked and defend-less Inuyasha already. Sighs) Tania was go to bring down the sword against Kagome who was down snuck between a hard rock and a cold steel. So to speak. She closed her eyes. 'No! It can't end like this! Please don't let it end like this.' As Tania's sword was going to take her head. Inuyasha with the Tessiaga knock it out Tania hand. He knew it could transform for him and at its normal state couldn't cut wet paper. Yet, it did make Tania yell out.  
  
Tania: Damn you. YOU fucking worthless dog! I will teach you some matters. Then you will be the first to die! I will Destroy you will all that I am!  
  
Tania kicked Inuyasha in his already sore groin. Causing him harsh pain. She knocked the Tessiaga out from his hand as he cradled himself. She grabbed a nice lock of his hair forcing him to be face to face with her.  
  
Tania: Here the deal doggie boy! You and your woman are going to hell and the more you piss me off! The more I'll make sure you friends outside will die a slow and painful death. IS that UNDERSTOOD!  
  
Inuyasha: The only thing that could kill me right now is your breath.  
  
Tania: WHAT!  
  
Inuyasha: Stop screaming your making my eyes water.  
  
Tania: Why you little. . .  
  
Again, another arrow was flung by Kagome and it hit Tania in her arm. Tania let go of Inuyasha's hair. As she pulled it out the arrow, gushes of blood pumped out. She growled and just ripped her arm off. That way it was less pain to deal with. This was a shock to both Inuyasha and Kagome. Tania was now bleeding from her face down to her legs. She was enrage but their was little she could do. She started yelling causing the cave to cave to shake and rumble and rocks started to fall around them all.  
  
Tania: This is the last straw you two are dead! YOU HEAR ME DEAD!  
  
Kagome: It's over Tania. I still have three arrows left.  
  
Inuyasha: Then don't make a speech about it. Just kill her already.  
  
Kagome: Don't get cocky. I will.  
  
*Mean while. the sun was starting to rise. As Miroku, Sango, Kirira, and Shippo was still battling the last of the hyenas. Jaken was aiding his master Sesshomaur wounds. Sesshomaru despite the fact that he allowed himself to be knocked out in front of humans. This was a blow to his ego. He would destroy that demon. He also hated her more than Inuyasha, which he didn't think, was ever possible. The shield around the cave he sensed was weaker so, he could past though now. He got up slower and groaned a bit. No way could he fight with Inuyasha now. He would retreat if Inuyasha was still alive and well.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken stay here. I am going to take care of that beast of a demon myself.  
  
And with that Sesshomaru walked slowly to the cave. He would he kill her. He knew that what Inuyasha and Kagome was it not, were trying to do. He could smell the blood and sweat.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Tania were still in battle. Kagome only had one arrow left now. The other to had landed nicely in Tania's other arms and stomach. Tania was bleeding all over now. The battle was just about finish. Tania was so close to tears. Her wounds were unbearable. She was kneeling on the ground, shaking and coughing up much blood.  
  
Tania: Damn you, damn it, damn, damn it all!  
  
Inuyasha: What the matter Tania can't handle defeated? You pick the wrong mutt to mess with. Feh now say you prayers cause the sun is about to raise and once it does you are finished.  
  
So that why he getting so cocky Kagome thought it was true it was nearly 5:50am the sun rose at 6:00 it was getting close. So close. So close.  
  
Tania: I sick and tired of you saying that! Now die.  
  
Tania ran up and was knock back by Inuyasha's fist. Yeah he was playing with her as if she was a ball. It didn't matter now. Tania was breathing heavy after that. She was rubbing her arm. Growling and snarling at them both she look at the two lovers in such loathful way. Oh, how she hated them both for it.  
  
Tania: That does it I will kill you two lovers! Once and for all, no matter if, I have die in the progress!  
  
That when she started laughing. Kagome quickly let go of her bow and put the earplugs Inuyasha ears. Inuyasha was startled by her fast movements at first. Wait he couldn't hear anything anymore. It must another one of Kagome's tricks to protect him.  
  
Kagome: HEY! If you kill us then you'll never get the shards of the Shikon jewel I promise you that!  
  
This stop had Tania in her insane laughing attack of course, this why she had wanted Kagome and the others to come for Inuyasha was it not. To get the jewel shards! Would the stupid human actually give her some shards to save her and her lover sorry asses? Foolish human.  
  
Tania: where are they or I shall be cross.  
  
Kagome nearly smirked it was working. Hmm Tania almost sounded like Yura when she said that. She got out the bag of stick and sour candy. Good things then never fell out her pocket. That pocket she made in her skirt was coming in handy. She crushed some of it in her hands. Making it look like shards from the jewel. This had to work. Inuyasha stared blankly at her in a mist of confusion he couldn't hear what was being said. If he did, he wouldn't have been piss to no amount. Which is why Kagome put the earplugs in Inuyasha's ears in the first place.  
  
Kagome: Here it only three that all we could find. The others were taken from us by a demon named Naraku.  
  
Tania: Really! Hmm very well toss them to me now.  
  
Kagome did as order. Tania studied them but she never had seen any of the shards nor smelled one. Though she had two of them, herself she had forgotten anyway. Thought it wouldn't matter she was bleeding and almost out of it. She quickly swallow what she thought was the jewel shards.  
  
Tania: Ack! It burns what the hell is this I can barely speak. I can't .  
  
Kagome: Laugh. (Chuckles) Too bad Tania we won't be going to hell with you today or any other day. How dare you try to seduce Inuyasha and for you FYI he is not my lover he one of my dearest friends.  
  
Tania moaned and groan but the candy had such a sour and stick taste to it. She had been made a fool again by the human. How she hated herself. She could hardly whimper much less cry out in agony. It was over it, it was . . .  
  
Tania cut all thoughts shorts as she let loose a series of attacks. From her hyena fire fur, attack to her punching and kicking. It was over her throat had been seal by the human girl magic and now it was no use for her. Kagome doge most of the attacks she really didn't need to only half of them were able to reach her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched the cave entrance it was time. Kagome doge another one of Tania attacks while in hit Inuyasha giving him another burn. Kagome watch the flames lick at his already injured arm yet it didn't seem to matter to him.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Tania didn't waste no time she let of full series of attacks. Making both of them doge out of the way. The cave was starting to rumble again and some more rocks started to fall around it. So that what she was trying to do after all cause an avalanche! Finally, the burning in Tania mouth was going away, yet she knew she couldn't laugh or yell anymore.  
  
Tania: You fucking annoying dumb asses! How dare you trick me and now I will have to kill you both. This is it get ready cause you two are gonna die!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, looks like you finally dove her mad. I protect you just give me ten.  
  
Kagome: Ten what?  
  
Before Inuyasha could say, anything Tania blasted him and Kagome away from each other. She used her Hyena whip attack to bind Inuyasha again to the wall. Funny it was wet. Kagome nearly crack her head open from the fall to the ground. She couldn't believe that Tania could pack such a punch. Once again, Inuyasha was tied to the wall like a dog. He smirked it didn't matter now thought he could feel his power coming back to him. Tania floated her way up near him. She bitch slapped him a couple times.  
  
Tania: How dare you! How dare you! You mutt face scrum of the earth! You have to love me! I'll make you love me. Forget that wrench and come with me Inuyasha and we can become a strong powerful nation.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh I don't want any thing to do with you. And look your half dead anyway. I don't need to listen to your pleas of mercy and weak promises. Now put me down you demented diva or else I do more than rip you in half in less than a minute.  
  
Tania: In one second you'll be dead!  
  
Tania came used her short claws to cause a huge rip in the bottom half of Inuyasha's kimono but Inuyasha grab her as he began transforming back to himself. His eyes turned blood red. His hair from black to silver and his dog-ears reappeared. Inuyasha was half demon once again. The sun was up and shining brightly throughout the cave and all across the land.  
  
Tania: What the Hell?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, I told you to keep your damn dirty paws off of me! You damn dirty hyena.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you transform back. Ow!  
  
Kagome had tried to get up from the fall but it was clear that her ankle was badly injured from the fall. She slowly got up only to fall down again. Tania notice the weakness as she rushed over to finish off Kagome. Inuyasha broke the bonds that held him and did his iron reverse soul stealer attack. (Or what ever it's called. He says it so fast it sound like one big bark.) A vast amount of blood gushed out of Tania then. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and pulled her up to her feet. Yeah it was over now.  
  
Tania: Damn you. You weren't in your full demon form all this time!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not a full demon now but that shouldn't matter to you right now anyway.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha I'm too weak to fight now.  
  
Inuyasha: That's ok Kagome you fought well enough. I'll take it from here.  
  
Sesshomaru walked slowly up to the cave. Something was up with Inuyasha his power had greatly increased, and yet he was so weak. If Inuyasha saw him, right now he could almost easily beat him. He thought about what he said to Tania a while back. How he wouldn't fuck her if that were the only way to kill Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru: Perhaps I should wait a little longer.  
  
The hyenas were few and scarce Miroku and the rest were just as tired. Tania their leader were minutes away from her deathbed. Inuyasha had his Tessiaga in full form. He wanted to test his wind scar on Tania, but she was too weak to even stand.  
  
Inuyasha: Aw come on I'll feel bad if I have to kill ya kneeling before me.  
  
Tania: You think you won huh? Well think again.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha I think she going to start laughing.  
  
Inuyasha: Let her. She can die with a smile.  
  
Too bad for Inuyasha if he had knew how loud Tania laugh could be her would had finish her off right then and there. Tania laugh so loudly that it shook the whole cave. Inuyasha ears were rumbling and Kagome ears went numb. The Tessiaga broke transformation much to Inuyasha surprise. Rock slides and the water from the back of the cave was starting to leak and fall. It was clear this was an all of nothing battle and Tania was a sore loser. Kagome slowly crawled over to where her bow was. She only had one arrow left. She had to make the shot count but where would she hit? Kagome closed her eyes and prayed. It had to make it even though Tania was so far away and she really couldn't think right. She shot the arrow straight at Tania throat a deadly shot yes. Tania yelled in agony and screamed a thousand screams. The cave halfway collided around them. Inuyasha was have a hard time staying focusing on Tania but he got his Tessiaga to transform again and thrusted it into Tania heart. Of course she dropped nearly dead on the ground blood was over her and the cave now.  
  
Tania: Damn it. I fail to get the man and the jewels. You must really love that human whore but heed my word mutt boy she be the end of you. You.  
  
Silence Tania didn't get to finish her statement. Too much blood was coming out her mouth anyway. Inuyasha smirked the battle was over and Kagome and the others were ok. Most of his scars were already either healed or being healed. Inuyasha picked Kagome off the ground into his arms. The cave was still vibrating all around them. When suddenly Inuyasha was knocked back, while Kagome screamed out of pain and afraid for Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, well you two were able to beat the demon. Your not as weak as I thought you were half breed.  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru you bastard what the hell are you here for?  
  
Sesshomaru: To make sure you don't survive or your human mate.  
  
Inuyasha: She isn't my mate. She's my friend and what it too you.  
  
Sesshomaru: Nothing at all. . . Yet. Kagome you should know half-breeds equal half size.  
  
Sesshomaru blasted a side of the cave making it even move unstable and Inuyasha picked up his sword. Why the hell did Sesshomaru show up at the worst times? He started thrusting at him but even as injured as Sesshomaru was he could still out run Inuyasha. However, as Sesshomaur went by Tania and took a quick glance at her, Inuyasha like a mad man came up and slashed a side of his face. Sesshomaur knock Inuyasha back with his poison claws causing him pain. Inuyasha kimono ripped all the way now down to his cotton white shirt. Half naked once more. (Yay!) Well, at least he was just topless and not vica-versa. Inuyasha let out a growl as Sesshomaur pulled out his Tenseiga and slashed Inuyasha down with it causing Inuyasha to make a big hole in the ground below him. Kagome screamed out Inuyasha's name, there was little she could do. She knew Sesshomaur said he was going to kill Inuyasha after the battle, but she used all her arrows and she couldn't even stand up. Inuyasha climbed out his self made hole and snared at his older brother who was standing before him smirking. All she could was sit and cry. Inuyasha was more piss than he had been the whole night! Sesshomaur had to die now. What the hell? Had he seen him naked also? If that the case he was going to kill the bastard for sure, just as soon as he climbed out his self-made hole.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn you! Your worst than Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru: I have better things to do than to listen to your whimpers Inuyasha. Just remember half demon half size.  
  
And with that, Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha back down in the hole. Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha on her sprang ankle. He wasn't going to waste time and try to kill her today anyway. Sesshomaru paid her no heed as he took Tania's body and left in a flash. Inuyasha once again worked his way back up the hole only this time to see Kagome sobbing near him. He gently gripped her on her back.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey stop crying I'm alright.  
  
Kagome: Ya sure?  
  
Inuyasha: Come on let's go help the others.  
  
Inuyasha picked her back up. Kagome noticed he had a wound on the side of his forehead now and blood was dipping from it. She didn't want to ruin the moment of victory so she said nothing to him. Actually, this was the first time Inuyasha had called her a friend and his heart pounding as he held her in his arms also like he was going to have a heart attack any second from now. Inuyasha was feeling sore, exhausted, and above all annoyed. He hated when Sesshomaur kicked him around, made a fool of him and disgraced him. How dare he tease him about his manhood. Plus he hated it when everyone thought Kagome and himself were lovers. It wasn't that he was embarrassed or nothing it was just he still had strong feelings for Kikyo. It contradicted one for the other. Although he was happy if didn't betray either one of them and that Kagome didn't seem to mind of about seeing him like that. For a moment, he wanted to smile. Almost. Kagome rested her eyes and rested her head next to her favorite half demon and best friend Inuyasha. Yet wondering what the heck was Sesshomaru meaning when he said half demon equal half size.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Author notes: Whew, this chapter was kinda long. At least I think so. I hate it when I don't know how to end stuff right. (Oh well) What did Sesshomaur want with Tania's body? She is dead right? What will happen now? Find out all the answers to these questions and more in the final chapter! ~*~*~*~ 


	10. All I have to give

Chapter Ten: All I have to give  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Author Notes: Well if you read all of nine and got to this chapter all in one day. I salute you! This chapter is not a genre I really like to do so bear with me. Enjoy and R&R afterwards. Not bad for my first fan fic. ~*~*~*~*~*~* -Small-Buttercup  
  
Sesshomaru had left Jaken behind on the battlefield. Tania was cradled in his arms as they rode on his cloud thing. (Again, if someone knows what it's called tell me.) Actually, the fight between Inuyasha and her didn't help her in the appearance. She wasn't easy on the eyes before but not it was just to unbearable it took all of Sesshomaru's strength not to throw her over. 'The things I do to get revenge against Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru let out a grunt. He realized if he didn't hurry, Tania was really going to die. Even in his arm her life energy was fading quickly, he settled to the spot where the little girl with food had been. He picked up Tania only to drop here down beneath his feet  
  
Sesshomaru: I need to heal my wounds as well.  
  
Sesshomaru once again took out his Tenseiga. Yes, he knew now and always did know that his sword wasn't made for killing but for healing worthless humans and demon such as the one that laid before him now. He looked down at her now. How could she have allowed herself to be beaten by Inuyasha but by a human too? It was true that Inuyasha was strong as a full demon at time especially when it came to his human "friend" Kagome protection. Sesshomaru knew that first hand, however it surprise him more how Inuyasha and the girl was too stupid too see what was clear to everyone else and even himself. It disgusted him so, how a demon or even a half demon could mangle with humans. Even though Sesshomaru had no clue of the feelings of love, he knew there was something going on between Inuyasha and the girl. He knew that those two would form a child that would one of the strongest being on this side of the earth, and he couldn't allow it. He studied his sword he had gotten it a while back yet he had never really took the time to look at it. He rather have the Tessiaga which he could use to kill a 100 demons and humans were better than saving those weaker than him; which, is what he could do with his damned sword. He wasted no more time and slashed Tania through with it a couple times.  
  
Sesshomaru: Arise Tania leader of the hyena tribe. Or should say former leader.  
  
At first Tania didn't move or say anything, though her breathing was back to normal. Sesshomaru felt like spitting on her. How could a demon be so weak but then again it was a female demon. One of Sesshomaru secrets was that he was a total sexist. He didn't understand the female race; therefore, he detested them until he found need for them. He let out a low growl at the now unconscious Tania. He lightly kicked her in the rips no way was he going to kneel before her to wake her.  
  
Sesshomaru: I commanded you too get up NOW!  
  
This time Tania flutter her eyes a bit. Then going into a light shock. She was alive! From what she could tell nearly cured of all wounds, scars, and burns. She was sure she had seen the gates of hell. She looked up to see Sesshomaru cold dark eyes stare into her. He saved her?  
  
Tania: What is the meaning of this? Where am I?  
  
Sesshomaru: I bought you back from death, the least you can do is thank me, not give me another one of you insipid interrogations. If I wanted one, I would have bought Jaken along.  
  
That was one of the things Sesshomaru hated about Jaken not only was he a serious brown nosier but he questioned everything he did. Yet Tania on the other hand, had 21 one question for him still and ignore his warning. She beat him once she could beat him again.  
  
Tania: Where is my tribe? What happen?  
  
Sesshomaru: You tribe is gone. Your cave is rubble. I save your life. Inuyasha and the human girl killed you. You are below my feet. Now if you ask any more questions I shall gladly send you back to hell if you like.  
  
Tania sat up straight she still wanted to ask him more question but she wasn't in the mood for another battle. This was a deep blow to her pride and ego not only had this man saved her but another one killed her along with his human mate! This had to be the worst night of her life but now it was over.  
  
Sesshomaru: I can help you rebuild you tribe if you promise me one thing.  
  
Tania: What is that?  
  
Sesshomaru: You raise them to detest my half-breed brother and that human girl that's with him. Teach them to destroy and kill humans and weaker demons. Train them to kill any offspring of Inuyasha and that girl.  
  
Tania: I thought they weren't lovers?  
  
Sesshomaru: Clearly you are a fool. It clear as day that those two are soul mates even if they don't know it yet. That girl isn't a normal human their something special about her. I couldn't even kill her with my bare hands. Therefore, we must work together to make sure any offsprings they may have die.  
  
Tania: I thought I was too ugly for you submit yourself to me?  
  
Sesshomaru: We both failed to kill Inuyasha and the girl. Like I said, I would only go down to this level if it were the only way to kill Inuyasha. Thus, it seems that is the way it is for now. As long as that girl is by his side and he had the Tessiaga, I will not be able to fully defeat him.  
  
Tania: Hmm this is more of a counter attack then. I bear your children, I raise them into murders, and they grow up to kill our enemies Inuyasha and that lover of his. What do I get in return?  
  
Sesshomaru: Me, your tribe back, and to insure the death of Inuyasha.  
  
After that there was a long silence, still Tania was one of the ugliest demon Sesshomaru had ever seen. He didn't know how he would get through all this, but he reminded himself of his father and how he fell for a human woman who had his brother Inuyasha. How he was left out when their father died. All alone in a world full of demons and even worst humans. The biggest blow was the switch in the swords and giving him the lower birthright. He undress slowly in front of Tania revealing his toned muscles. Tania got the idea and took off the little clothes she had on. Sesshomaru was much bigger than he in size and shape thus could easily control her. The seducer was being seduced and what seems to be by an expert at the matter. It was true Sesshomaru had done this a quiet a few times, to him that all females of any race were made for, instant pleasure. Though he found none in Tania, he closed his eyes and held his breath. This was business and revenge. Tania on the other hand was getting nothing but pain for ever thrust Sesshomaru was giving her yet in the end there was a little pleasure from it all. Afterwards they both feeling drain they rested near each other. Sesshomaur never held his breath that long. It was a good thing he left some of his scent on her or he would have passed out.  
  
Meanwhile, the few hyenas that were left were either being sucked away by Miroku's wind tunnel, chopped away by Inuyasha's Tessiaga, or running for their lives. Between Inuyasha and Co. they left no hyena left alive. The battle was over in about a half hour. Jaken was still running about trying to figure out why Sesshomaru jumped up and left him. He was still wondering the wrecked cave as Shippo entered. Since Inuyasha and Kagome came out Shippo had become a lot braver. Sango was worn out and was resting on Kirara who had transform back to her normal travel size.  
  
Shippo: Hey you! Where do you think you're going?  
  
Jaken: A punk fox like you shouldn't ask stupid questions!  
  
Shippo: You're not so tough without Sesshomaru around to protect you ya know.  
  
Jaken: Well now that a mistaken opinion my young friend.  
  
Jaken quickly hit the last remaining cave walls that wasn't all the way collapsed. Then ran quickly out of their. Shippo laugh at his phony trick it didn't scare him. However, the ground before him started to shake and the rock below started to fall. All he could do was run around in circle the entrance had been blocked! Big rocks started to fall near Shippo as he screamed for help. 'Oh no this isn't good' though Shippo. Kagome hear his cries of fear and limped back near the cave. Inuyasha yelled at her to slow down. Then before their eyes, the cave totally collapsed to the ground. Kagome fell to the ground in tears, as the others couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
Kagome: Oh my God Shippo!  
  
Inuyasha: Why the hell did he go in there for?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you have to dig him out he might still be alive!  
  
Inuyasha hopped over to the rubble and stated throwing the stones everywhere. Miroku and Sand join in the search at the command of Kagome. Kagome loved the little guy and this was too much for her. To see him be smashed under heavy rocks and other debris. It was terrible for all of them. Inuyasha grumbled about always having to save the runt and even though they were rid of him, it was killing him inside to have to find the body of the runt. Finally, Miroku found him luckily he was still breathing slowly but surely. Inuyasha looked closely at him as he picked him up.  
  
Inuyasha: It's ok he's just unconscious or maybe even in a coma.  
  
Sango: If that the case we had better take him back to Kaede's. She might be the only one that can help him now.  
  
Miroku: What do you say Inuyasha can we put our rescue on hold to go back to Kaede's?  
  
Inuyasha only grunted at this. Of course after all this they would have to put there rescue mission on hold. They had already wasted too much time with Tania and all that crap. Inuyasha now had another body to carry all those miles too. He picked up Kagome and dumped Shippo inside his shirt.  
  
Inuyasha: He's unconscious we need to go back to Kaede's now. Ride on my back. The faster we get there the faster we can leave.  
  
Kagome could tell by his tone of voice he wasn't in the best of moods. After all why should he be? No telling what Tania did to him a few hours ago although she didn't want to think about it. It was getting brighter now and they could all see clearly. Inuyasha picked up more speed as the other lagged behind. They had been up the whole night. Finally, in less than four hours they were back into the Kaede's village. Shippo had made no changes, Kagome who was sick with worry had fallen asleep, Inuyasha was still in a foul mood and his back was killing him, Kirara was flying to low she might as well had just walked, Sango was asleep, and so was Miroku was too after being slapped for touching Sango butt once again. They were close now thus Inuyasha slower his pace, he was so damn tired of everything that just happen. He felt like running off a cliff and killing them all. 'Sure I just know that Kikyo is fine in Nauraku's hands.' He thought sarcastically.  
  
It was nearly 11:00am before Inuyasha kicked open Kaede's door in. Luckily, Lady Kaede sense Inuyasha coming so wasn't near the door and fixed up a meal. She knew something was wrong the moment she saw the angry half demon glaring at her. Besides Inuyasha and Co. hadn't been around in nearly a month. Inuyasha dropped Kagome and Shippo on the ground as if they were luggage. Kagome scolded him for dropping poor Shippo like that, as she cuddled the fur ball in her arms. Inuyasha simply snorted, mumble something, and left.  
  
Kagome: Lady Kaede Shippo has a horrible head injury in a battle earlier this morning.  
  
Kaede: Aye, a head injury this will take some serious time and skill. I best get a good look at him. Lets make him comfortable on the cot here.  
  
From then on Kaede took over, although Kagome hated being left out of helping and healing people, especially since she felt this was party her fault. She always watched out for Shippo and Inuyasha on the battlefield. Now Shippo was nearly in coma and Inuyasha was in a foul mood and could just as well try to find Naraku's castle on his own. She knew what it was all really all about. Kikyo. Kikyo came before all of them and since this accident cause them to put the search off this put Inuyasha in a foul and jealousy mood. She did feel bad for Kikyo but she knew that Kikyo wasn't in Naraku full control. Kikyo was way stronger than Naraku and could have killed him back at the cave.  
  
Then it was the fact that she saw Inuyasha naked and even now, it was making her heart pound. With his clothes, Inuyasha was handsome, for a half man anyway. Without his clothes, he was like some sex god that Kagome couldn't get out of her mind. The more she tried to forget it the more she remembered it. He was hotter than any guy from BSB. (A/n: Of course isn't everyone compare to those losers. HA HA) Her ankle still hurt and she had a scar on her side. She knew Kaede would tend to them later on.  
  
Kirara had turn back into her kitty size shape and let Sango and Miroku just fall on the ground. Kagome wanted to fall asleep but was too worry too. Shippo was breathing too slowly ' come on Shippo don't be in coma just wake up.' Kagome hardly hold back the tears now after all, Shippo was like a second little brother to her. Lady Kaede shook her head looking at Kagome out the corner of her eye. 'She just like how Kikyo used to be caring and kind of all things.' Kagome curled up on the floor and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru had left her. Tania woke up to no one by her side. It was the first time she had mated without her having to seduce the person. Strange were the warm feelings that surround her when he was inside her? Now she felt cold now that he was gone. Was she already with his child? How many would she have she wondered. She felt like all the energy had been sucked out of her. She transformed into her truest form a giant hyena and ran towards new hills. To start her new tribe all alone, yet hoping one day she would meet Sesshomaru again.  
  
Sesshomaru had gone back to where the little girl had given him food. If Jaken wanted to find him, he would be around here. Surely, enough the girl had been there earlier he could tell there were a two fresh fish and bread near where he was sitting. He didn't understand why he did what he just had done and who he had done it with. Perhaps the hatred he had for Inuyasha was driving him mad. Bored Sesshomaru put his thoughts aside and rested.  
  
Inuyasha raced through the forest, he wouldn't admit to himself that he was worn out for last night and the early morning. Kagome left her bike behind and her backpack behind he "had" to get it. Actually, this all an excuse for him to leave the others behind and cool off and too much stuff had happen that week. From Kikyo capture to now with Tania trying to seduce him. It was enough to make a hanyou go crazy. Inuyasha found Kagome's bike and bike in a flash with his demonic power renewed it was easy to find the scent. Of course, he could care less care about Kagome's left behind items. It was the simple fact that he had been disgrace right in front of him. Plus that comment Sesshomaur made to her "Kagome you should know half breeds equal half size." That was a low blow to his ego, manhood, and the very essence that made him a hanyou. Yet, when did Sesshomaru see him when he was undress? Was he there the whole time watching and waiting to see the outcome of the battle? It made him shake with angry now. 'That fucking loser!' thought Inuyasha. Sesshomaur also popped in at the worst moments and right now, he had no time for that asshole. Didn't he fight just a few days ago? They were going to this village then all this happen. And he was more than happy to know he didn't kill that low life brother of his. Hopefully Kagome didn't understand what Sesshomaur meant by those size comments. Of course, she did after all she's was from the future. He knew that was the first thing that came into her mind. She had saw him naked hadn't she?  
  
Inuyasha: Half-breed, half size my ass!!! Just wait till next time I see that perverted bastard. I'll cut him down to bite size. How dare he say shit like that about me! Who does he think he is?  
  
It was a miracle that Kagome's bike didn't break in half. Inuyasha was steaming mad. His dog-ears shaking in rage as if they were going to fly off. He had been abused, mocked, and nearly seduce. Now the little runt Shippo would probably go brain dead after he nearly busted his head open. There was no way Kagome was going anywhere without the runt either. He knew it yet he still wanted to leave right then and there. Also, it was something else bugging him. It was something he needed to say to Kagome but feh he wasn't going to say it. He never said it before and he wasn't going to say it. Even though in the pit of his stomach he knew, he would have to say it in the end. He shook his head. No way! No how! Never! He wasn't going to say that word.  
  
Inuyasha: Just return the damn bike and bag to her. This would all be over with.  
  
And with the quickest with the changing wind, Inuyasha ran back to Kaede's hut. Everyone but the old lady was asleep. She was still putting ointments in Shippo's head and she had wrapped some curing leave around his head also. The smell of it all was overwhelming Inuyasha. Kaede slowing turn her head to face Inuyasha the half demon she had grown accustom too now. And by looks of him, she could tell he was still in a foul mood.  
  
Kaede: Hadn't you yet got over you foul and unpleasant mood yet Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Leave me alone ya old hag. I don't need anyone nagging me right now. I just came back to give Kagome's stuff back to her.  
  
This was odd Inuyasha had a strange but still deep tone of voice, one Kaede never heard from him. Was he mad or depressed she really couldn't tell which. Probably something yet again happen between Kagome and Inuyasha. She had to ask.  
  
Kaede: Whatever happened between you and young Kagome, you need to make up quickly if you don' want he going back to her time.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not mad at her this time. I'm mad at myself.  
  
And with that, Inuyasha turned and left the little hut. He wanted to take out his Tessiaga and practice. That sometimes helped actually that the only thing that helped Inuyasha get over a foul mood food, fighting, and sleep. He let out a yawn with almost sounded like a growl. He wanted to get as far as he could away from them all. He wonder around the forest to he was too tired. He hopped up a high tree and rested his head. The changing winds were up against his face as he slept.  
  
A few hours later Miroku woke up as well as Kagome who was getting her wounds heal by Kaede. Miroku however, had no idea that Sango was so clinging. Much to his pleasure, Sango unintentionally snug herself up against the pervert since she was sleeping. . .  
  
Miroku: She can't harm me. Now can she?  
  
With that, Miroku started feeling up and down Sango's soft butt. Though much to his surprise Sango woke up in rage. She pushed Miroku as hard as she could only pulling him in for a huge slap in the face.  
  
Sango: How dare you touch me like that!  
  
Miroku: Hey you were the one snuggled up on me first. I thought you were something else my good lady.  
  
Sango: Like what?  
  
Miroku: A sack of rice!  
  
You would have thought that Miroku was a man with a good head on his shoulder even more so now that he as with Inuyasha and Co. However, Miroku wasn't a quick learner and he hadn't quite figured that Sango and Kagome weren't two chicks that you could fool around with. Sango nearly strangled him to death and would have too if Kagome came and broke the two up. Kaede just shook her head at the whole thing. By now they were all hungry the cold breakfast came in handy after all. Too bad Kagome couldn't fit microwave into her bag but then again she wouldn't have anywhere to plug it in. She wondered where had Inuyasha had run off too. She hadn't been asleep when he said, "I not mad at her this time. I'm mad at myself." What did he mean by that? Also, what was up with his voice she never heard it sound to low and dry like that! It was so depressing. Also, how he looked when he said that. The look of sincerity on his face that was scarier then he sad face or his "I'm so happy that I'm going to beat the shit outta ya" face. For a guy that was simply handsome. (Well a half human guy.) He was pretty complex. Must be the demon side of him plus all the tragic he endured.  
  
Although they went to a lot of trouble to save him, risked their lives, and nearly damaged all their senses for the rest of their lives. The least he could do was be sincere about the whole situation. Especially towards Shippo, now that he was hurt. Kagome thought he would be over it by now. He really didn't stay in a bad mood for very long time. This was the longest time he had been in one. Sure first he was moody cause he was turning full human, then he get kidnap, Tania abuses and tries to seduce him, she sees him naked, then the battle with Tania, and then Sesshomaur comes along and mess everything up.  
  
So, under all there circumstances he had every right to be in a piss off mood as long as he wanted. Yet then again he didn't he should be grateful now that all of them were alive. Even though Shippo was fighting death. Kagome knew he would be ok as soon as he woke up. Shippo always bounce back! Still she wonder where Inuyasha gone off too. She had to find him and cheer him up. Also to thank her for saving him, she loved it when he said thanks.  
  
Inuyasha finally had awoken. He had forgot where he was almost. Almost he could never forget this place, the place that was name after him. "Inuyasha forest." At first he resented the name the local villagers gave this place. If only they knew how deep, hatred went in this place. The place where he stayed in a deep sleep for years on end it was a sleep without dreams, nightmares, or light. He may have well been dead but then came Kagome. She had freed him from the darkness and awakened him. Sure, she was annoying at first but that was only because she looked a lot like Kikyo. Whom he had to admit for a long time he really hated the bitch. Now she was almost as strong as himself sometimes stronger like today. She was no longer the stupid girl he could pick on. He wonder how their relationship would have been like if Kikyo had just stayed dead. Damn they were almost like twins though. Funny how he hardly got any more nightmares about Kagome pinning him to a tree and making him go back to that place. Only nightmares about her making him sit off a cliff. She was the scariest thing in the world when she was angry. He knew she would do him like that; the worst she could do was say the "S" word a million times and jump down that well leaving him crippled. Damn the beads he would happily spare the like of Sesshomaur or even Naraku life if they would make shard out of the necklace around his neck. If they could ever get that close to his damn neck.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn I'm staved.  
  
True, he hadn't eaten since they left that last village. No wondering he was thinking about stuff he normally wouldn't be thinking about. It was time to face them. Still he couldn't face Kagome anymore. He had been disgraced right in front of her not only by Sesshomaru but by Tania that stupid demon in he didn't even get kill either of them. The crisp cold wind was still blowing against him, he didn't mind though it reminded him of Kagome's bike rides. It was much better than running beside her sometimes. Bike that was a funny word to him and Kagome only had stop using bicycle because he thought that was funny too. Kagome was pretty funny too. He couldn't remember laughing so much with Kikyo much. They had some good times too for the short time they knew each other. Yet, Kikyo was a serious girl, she didn't make jokes or say things to make him laugh. Then again, Kikyo wasn't from the future either and the one thing that set them apart the most was Ramen. Damn he WAS hungry. He shook his head maybe it was the wind. It was too cold.  
  
Inuyasha: Why do I keep thinking about this crap? I must be losing it. I have to find Naraku and destroy him before I go crazy.  
  
Actually what poor Inuyasha needed to do was take a bath. He still smelt like blood, dirt, dead bodies, and Tania. But, Inuyasha hated taking baths he saw no used to them, when he was a boy he would run from his mother when the word bath was said. Then came Kikyo and Kagome that's when he started caring about his smells. He couldn't have them around him with watery eyes and running noses. After Kaede, place the stupid necklace.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Inuyasha: Finally the jewel is mine. Huh, what's this?  
  
Kaede: Kagome say the word to tame the spirit.  
  
Kagome: Huh what.I dunno.How would I know which word.  
  
Inuyasha: Ha it's mine.  
  
Kagome: umm Sit Boy  
  
Inuyasha crashes  
  
Inuyasha: What the? Hey, what is this?  
  
(A/N: Kaede says something after this but I forgot. I forgot most of the real lines too so I'm making it up. so all well. ()  
  
Inuyasha: Listen ya old hag I would kill you if you didn't look half dead already.  
  
Kaede: The word please.  
  
Kagome: Sit boy.  
  
Inuyasha falls into the river below the bridge and Kagome gains back the Jewel once more.  
  
***Afterwards (but not the end of the flashback.)****  
  
Inuyasha slowly followed Kagome and Kaede keeping his mouth shut in fear that she may say that cursed word again. He was trembling in rage. Who was this stupid girl who look like Kikyo but wasn't? Where had she come from and why did she now have the jewel? He was going to get it back no questions asked. He followed till a group of villagers surrounded them. 'Oh great a feast for their two heroines, an old hag and a stupid girl. All they had done was put a damn necklace around him. He would break it as soon as the spell wore off and kill them both. Then he would take the jewel and become full fledge demon. Actually, the necklace was more like a bell to warning them. Just like putting a bell on a wolf to protect the sheep. The bell would rust and the sheep would be slaughter. He waited till the "big celebration" was over and the villagers all with to sleep. Now was his chance. He would take the jewel in run. He hopped down gracefully near Kaede's hut. The girl placed it around her neck had she. Well that was easy enough take the head off and their was the jewel. However, as soon as she got close enough to do the word came out of the girl's mouth. As he came crashing down, all he thought about was killing her and the hag.  
  
Kagome: I knew something smelled horrible in here. So, you came back Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up stupid and give me what belongs to me. Unless you want to die that is.  
  
Kagome: The only thing I can dead from is you and you horrid smell. You do know its been a long time since you had a bath. Why don't you take one and then we'll talk.  
  
Inuyasha: How dare you order me around! Do you know who I am? I, Inuyasha don't take baths. Bath are for humans like stupid girls like---  
  
Kagome: Sit boy. Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
How many times did his body sink to the floor and gain all that heavy weight. He nearly crack opened the floor. He hated this girl with he raven black hair and shiny brown eyes. She thought she was cute he'll show her cute. He was about to get up again with his claws fully out. When she yelled the word again. Funny how the hag seemed to be sleeping through all this. This time the girl took him by his ears, which was a very delicate place on his body.  
  
Kagome: I going to make you take a bath.  
  
The girl had guts. Getting this close to him, pulling on his ears like a child, and most of all taking his jewel. She dragged him to a small lake. Inuyasha smirked their was no way in hell this weak puny girl could throw him in it. Plus she would have to get wet with him if she wanted him in that lake. Plus their were no nearby houses or bridges or cliff where she can make him sit to his doom.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh what now stupid, you can make me get into that lake.  
  
Kagome: Oh yeah. Here fetch boy!  
  
How stupid could a girl be? She threw the jewel into the lake! It could be any kind of demon in that lake. Hell, a fish might eat it. Inuyasha quickly jump into the lake. He had to find it and he didn't mind getting wet for the jewel. What was he touching that was round? Was it? Yes, he found it! He held it up high in glee. Wait a minute. The girl started laughing and she was laughing at him. What the hell! This wasn't the jewel.  
  
Kagome: Ha I knew you would jump in if you thought the jewel was down there. Sorry but it's nothing but decoy. It nothing but a candy necklace with a gumball in the middle I made it just today. Didn't think I would have to use it so fast. Oh well enjoy your "bath" Inuyasha.  
  
That stupid bitchy girl. She made a fool out of him. Candy! He got wet and nearly had a heart attack over some damn candy! What the hell was a candy necklace anyway? He crushed it with his claws. His eyes flaming in rage he would kill that girl tonight and take the real jewel. Kagome sense him coming out of the lake in full rage. She said Sit a few more time only to hear a ranting Inuyasha and splashing from the lake. Inuyasha glared at the laughing girl who went back into Kaede hut with her tongue sticking out at him. He would kill her it was a matter of time. So, he might as well do as she said. But he wouldn't wash behind his ears.  
  
****End Flashback. ****  
  
Inuyasha smiled a real one too. Not one of his fake ones. Yeah even though he couldn't stand the girl sometimes, he liked her for a friend. He rested his head once more against the tree. His tree in his forest where all these memories started and all he had to give was an thanks and an apology and he would have them back. (And destroy the evil Naraku and "fix" Kikyo.)  
  
****Author notes: I know I had said this was a ten chapter story but I have to go on a make it a eleven or twelve I just can't end it like this. So yeah. Also, if you liked my story BOOKMARK IT!!! Or add it to your favorites if on FFN! Also can anyone help me with the I dunno lingo stuff here what does "flame, OOC (or whatever), lemon, ECT. mean? Just wondering you can e-mail me too.***** 


	11. Finding Inu, the make up, and 21 questio...

Chapter eleven: Finding Inu. The making up. 21 questions.  
  
****Author notes: Yes I know that's a real corny ass title but I just saw "Finding Nemo" and this wasn't supposed to go on like this but I don't care. Sniff my stories never come along as plan. Also I found out that my littler borders aren't working so I'll have to use a bunch of X's for borders so my story is easier to read and follow ( ********** - small- buttercup XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome looked all round the forest for Inuyasha. In every tree and around every bush. 'Maybe he went away far time' she thought. Too bad, she really wanted to make up with him. She wanted to know what on his mind rather it was Kikyo or what had happen in Tania's cave. she didn't like it when he was closed-up like a clam and was cold and distance. Where was he? She knew that a while he would have to come back. she knew he would get hungry after a while. Yet, her body wouldn't allow her to stop. Soon she found her self in "Inuyasha's forest" and there was the tree but he was pinned to it. Of course, not why would he? He wouldn't go nowhere near that tree it was too heartbreaking for him maybe. It was a wonder why he liked to sleep in trees at all. She wonder what would have happen if she never pulled that arrow out of him that held him fast for fifty years. Duh that was a no brainer they would have all been crush by mistress centipede and died. She wondered what her life what would had happen here if she never fell down that well, or what would happen if she thought it all a dream and went home. Would she had creased to exist surely an ancient relative of hers had to be around here somewhere. If a demon killed that person then she had her family would crease to exist. What would her life be like without Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, and Sango? Just to have an everyday average schoolgirl life again. She didn't even remember her life before all this. All she wanted was to hear Inuyasha's deep powerful voice again. As she sat by the tree where she first laid eyes on him, all she really wanted was to going home and cry herself a river.  
  
Things were still gloomy at Kaede's too. Shippo hadn't moved or woken up. Yet, he seemed to be in a peaceful sleep now. Sango tried to keep as far away from the perverted Miroku, but Miroku kept trying to beg her for forgiveness. Plus, he was looking like a lost sad looking mutt and he was kinda cute for a mutt. Kaede chuckled at the odd couple. They also acted like this when Kagome and Inuyasha wasn't around. The two would be marring in no time. The only thing that was holding them back was probably the curse in Miroku's hand. She wonder if young Kagome found Inuyasha yet. She was going to make noodles and cups of it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Where was Inuyasha? Well he had been off the tree and after eating some really bad apples. He decided that he really had to go back to Kaede's but he would also then have to take a bath. Which after he found a spring about twenty miles off, since the normal one was dried up, was doing. He was taking another bath! Which even though his second bath in less than two weeks was doing him some good. It was good to get all the blood and dirt off him. It was also good that it was washing away Tania's dirty touches away from his body. Too bad the water was only up to his waist he couldn't make it any deeper than that. Plus it was freezing cold the wind wasn't helping either. Now it was just blowing cold wind into his face freezing his nose, ears, and hair. He wished he had something to tie it with like how Kagome sometimes did. He had forgot how long he been bathing since now it was darker and colder and the stars were flickering on. Yea it was time to get out beside he clothes were dry too. He had washed them before he took his bath. Even his underclothes, which he rarely did. He had been a little more self-conscious this time around and had his clothes near. While all the time looking around him. Inuyasha didn't want anybody else looking at him while he was nude. He got out and shook himself, just like a dog, while shaking his head. Trying to dry his hair out the best he could. Only to find that his shirts were still wet. His pants and underclothes were well enough dry.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn it. It's too cold to be walking around without a shirt. Well there one more way to get them dry.  
  
So, a topless wet Inuyasha with hair still a little matted to his face ran through the woods and forests to he got the forest, his forest. Past the Bone Eaters Well and then he saw her. he nearly dropped his damp shirts. Kagome's sleeping body laid near the tree. the tree in which he was pinned all those years ago. She had come looking for him! He could tell she had been crying, and he hated it when she cried. Or maybe she was on her way home and had gotten sleepy. He'll be damn if he stood there and let her. he was going to take her back to Kaede's it was the least he could do for her. Secretly, he loved sniffing her scent so he didn't mind carrying her on his back or in his arms. Actually, he loved holding her in his arms. It wasn't the fact that Kagome looked like Kikyo or that she smelled better. Yeah he was digging her but couldn't tell her cause he still had feelings for Kikyo. He didn't want to betray Kikyo or maybe he wasn't too sure about Kagome and her feelings. Even though Kikyo wasn't the same woman , she was still the woman he lost. Due to Nauraku plot to pin them against each other.  
  
Kagome felt like she being carried by someone. But by who and why was this someone wet? Where were they going? She was being kidnap! Or was she? She slowing opened her eyes to see who it was. It was Inuyasha! He had found her sleep! But why was he walking around topless and wet. Plus he was carrying her in his arms. His big powerful muscular arms were carrying her. Oh, he just had a bath or something. Maybe he had been training. Not like she was complaining she loved the view yet why was that depressing look still on his face. She had to cheer him up and make up now that she well he found her.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: hmm?  
  
Kagome: Are all you scars and wounds gone? What happen to your shirts?  
  
Inuyasha: They healed don't worry about it. My shirt are wet I fell in a river but I'm ok. Had to get Tania smell off me anyway.  
  
Kagome: How did that happen?  
  
Inuyasha: wasn't paying attention I guess.  
  
Kagome had ruined the moment. If only she had stayed asleep. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to talk to her now. What did he look like letting himself fall into a river? Ha never! He knew it was only getting closer for him to say it. Kagome mistook his moody distance as angry towards her. She thought he wasn't mad at her? The jerk was getting to confusing and there was only one way to set him straight. Well there was a few ways but this had to work. She quickly dropped from his arms. Inuyasha looked at her blankly. What was her deal?  
  
Kagome: Listen Inuyasha what ever bugging you can you get over it all ready! We can't do anything if you keep being in this distant mood of yours.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not being distance so back off me will ya.  
  
Kagome: You said that I was your friend! Can't you at least give me a hint what is going inside that head of yours! Like a real Friend!  
  
Oh no, she was about to cry. Please don't cry Kagome Inuyasha wanted badly to say. He knew better not too though. Images of himself kissing her tears away flashed through his mind thus causing his face to burn red. Where the hell did that come from? Not having food all this time had gotten to him. He was hungry he could eat those nasty hyenas. He blinked back look at Kagome sobbing her heart out. This is way he went away in the first place he didn't want to see her cry. Angered that he could do nothing for her without it having major consequences afterwards. He had to walk away from her. Kagome saw this and boiled. He was just going to walk away from her! That pig-headed, dog-eared, jackass! That's it! Kagome have had it with him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
This was the first time in months that she said this without him knowing she was going too. Thus, he was well unprepared to be eating grass and dirt. It was totally without warning and no hints at all. So, she's mad now. Well he'll show her mad. He would bide his time. The necklace soon wore off and Inuyasha sprung back up like it was nothing. Grass and dirt were sprinkled onto his uncover torso. He glared and growled in Kagome's direction.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell was that for?! I didn't do.  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
Again, his body crashed down like a ton of bricks. Damn the necklace around his neck. Damn Kagome and her mood swings. It was a few minutes before he was able to stand. This time he braced himself as he stood panting five feet away from the raven haired girl with the bright brown eyes. (Oh how they sparkled brighter than the..) Damn that was the Miroku coming out in him. He grinded his teeth together. He didn't care how much she was concerned she about of him. He didn't care if he made her mad. She was going to get it if she kept this up. He wasn't about to be laying near Shippo with another injured back because of all these sit commands unless she was also going to be there. Maybe she should stop now. Inuyasha had that wild look in his eyes. She knew he was planning something. Something wild and scary. She knew the look well. Inuyasha was an action first, think as you go kind of guy.  
  
At least he wasn't looking all depress. He was looking like his wild self again. No now, he was looking like he was about to face Nauraku one on one. Was it that? Was it the fact that all this was holding him back from Nauraku? Well at least he was back to his normal self. Kagome could tell by his glowing orangey eyes. He didn't know how drop dead sexy he look with his sliver hair still damp complete with a dash of grass and dirt. Same with his tone and firm chest. So sexy it was almost deadly. So, she say it one more time?  
  
Inuyasha: Listen you say that one more time and I'll.  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Yeah she had to say it one more time. He'll never learn. He would have to give in to whatever was bugging him and focus all his angry at her. Which is something you don't really want but then again if it was the only way to get him back normal. Inuyasha refused to get up anymore. Clearly, Kagome had lost her damn mind. He rolled over to towards her till he was on his back staring angrily at her in those deep orangey eyes of his. God he looked so fine when he was like that.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn it Kagome! I'm hungry I don't have time for this shit. Stop saying that word.!  
  
Kagome: Feh what word? I have no idea what you are talking about Inuyasha.  
  
Of course, her "feh" wasn't nearly as sexy as Inuyasha's are, but it was a start. Meanwhile Inuyasha just wanted to bite her she was getting on his last nerve, which included both the demon and human side of him. He didn't feel like fighting with her cause he would then have to go back to her time and fetch her back; which was something that he just wasn't going to do again. The only good thing was Ramen. Ah, he would say almost anything to her if she would give him some Ramen. Actually, he could smell some or something just like it coming from Kaede's. He had to get over there before it was all cold and nasty because Kaede really couldn't cook.  
  
Inuyasha: Listen let's get forget this and go over to Kaede's now.  
  
Kagome: You must smell the noodles. Well you lost yours if you think I'm letting you get any.  
  
No Ramen! This was bad and he was starving. He was going to let himself going coma if she didn't let him have some. He had to do it. The big starry sad eyes face while is ears all droopy. She fell for it all the time. Maybe he should throw his arms and legs up too. Kagome almost smiled but held back. Darn he won again.  
  
Kagome: What Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Truce. Please call it this truce.  
  
Kagome: Apologize to me and I'll think about it.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell for I didn't do anything?  
  
Kagome: That's the point you dummy.  
  
He knew it would come to this. He would have to say the other "S" word that he hated. Actually, it was worst than the other one. Was this what friends said to each other? Was it time for him to start acting like a true friend to Kagome and maybe the others? They hadn't really grown on him. Maybe Shippo had but only a little. Kagome saw the seriousness drew back in his eyes. He's eyes told everything if you took the time to study them. OH NO! Study! she had to study for a test which one history or math? Oh, she had to look in her planners. She nearly stomped Inuyasha six feet under at, she dashed through the forest. Inuyasha wondered about her wounded ankle surely it was not wounded enough.  
  
Inuyasha: Damned girl. I just took a bath too.  
  
Inuyasha brush himself off and dash after her. He would have caught up with her if he fully forget about his shirts. He had left them. He ran back to go get them and did a U turn back to Kaede's. Making an appearance in his white cotton shirt Inuyasha hurried started eating out of the pot of noodles seeing everyone else had, had some. Kagome thought about saying "it" while she was speedily studying and eating at the same time. Kaede and the other two casual eaters stared at the two odd balls pigging out. Although Inuyasha had been gone all day surely he couldn't be that hungry. Miroku felt the urge to make fun of the poor guy and went for it.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha did Kagome find you passed out in a tree or what?  
  
Inuyasha glared at the young monk for a while then continued eating at a faster pace. That's it no one was getting seconds he thought as he slurped out the last of it. "Damn this is gross and dry," thought Inuyasha. Sango looked at him in a disgusted way as Miroku bug her with stupid jokes. Yep they were one big happy family complete with an unconscious child fox-demon on the side. Inuyasha had finish his glutton act and went outside as soon as he was sure Kagome forgotten about him once more. She was so into the book she was studying. What was this school she went too and why did she have to study so hard? Sure, some people here studied to be great scholars and stuff but this was just madness. Beside he didn't like how bossy Kagome got when she was in her studying mode. He was going to sleep outside tonight it wasn't that cold anymore though he put on his red fire rat fur shirt back on. Plus he had noodle stains on his white one. He founded his favorite tree near the river and hopped in it. No matter what this tree was the best. He could easy sleep in it, even better since he was stuffed with Kaede wanna be Ramen. Hey, it was close enough. He rested his head against the tree and feel asleep. Wow a peaceful night and day! How long would it last? Not for long he knew they would have to trace Naraku's trail, free Kikyo, kill Naraku, take all his shards of the Shikon jewel, and then figure out what to do with Kikyo.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
That was a problem that he hardly wanted to think about all those the unanswered questions. How would Kikyo stay alive without needing the souls of other dead girls? If he defeated Naraku would that answer the question? If Kikyo stayed, would Kagome leave? He wanted both of them by his side only now he didn't know which one he wanted as a lover and which for a friend. Sure at least him and Kikyo were the same age now. But Kagome had grew on him and was a pleasure to be around he could love her if he tried. But what if Kikyo stole Kagome's soul? Would Kikyo ever be the same again? The battle wasn't going to be easy some of them may even die! What he died? How would Kagome deal? What about Miroku? Would the cured in his hand actually be removed? Sango's little brother was in Naraku's keep also. Would be freed as well? What about the jewel shards? Just how many did Naraku have? Half? More than half? If defeated Naraku would, the shards of Shikon jewel thus become complete? Could he turned into a full fledge demon after that?  
  
Or would he wuss out and just give it to Kagome after all it really was hers. Or he could follow the dream him and Kikyo had dreamt about fifty years ago. And turn full human instead. It wasn't something he wanted to do anymore though. If he turned full human what would become of him? Same question if became full demon. What he did go crazy and eat Kagome and Kikyo? He wouldn't be any better than Naraku or Sesshomaur now would he? Are would he? Actually, he had became full demon a few times just like when he becomes full human. Yet, he could never remember what it was like. It was as if it was all just a dream. All he really wanted was to keep Kagome and the others safe from harm. He didn't want to see another woman die because of him. What if Kagome came back from the dead and had the same hatred for him? It was too many questions that went unanswered he never questions about becoming a full demon till Miroku came along and put stupid thoughts in his head. So, what if nothing good ever came from the jewel? What's it to him? The only major reason they all did join together was to get revenge against Naraku. They all had been hurt by him. The guy just didn't have a life. He didn't care about messing with the wrong people or getting his ass kicked. Inuyasha vowed that the first thing he was going to do. The only real question was did they have enough power to beat him?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome had finished studying to see Sango and Kaede sleep on one side of the room and Miroku on the far end. She kneeled near Shippo he was so cute. She gently massaged his forehead. He moved his small fingers. He was coming around! Ah Shippo, she knew he would come out of it. Wait a minute where did Inuyasha run off to again? He was going to get "sat" aging and dragged back so she could keep an eye out for him. Well she had to go look for him.  
  
Shippo: Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author Notes: Will Shippo wake up from coma? What will happen if he does? Will Inuyasha ever say sorry? Will he force them all to fight Naraku if Shippo doesn't and leave Shippo behind? Yay I love cliffhangers there fun to do. Which is why I love the show. Remember to bookmark and R&R. My always getting a little better 1st Inuyasha Fan fic!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~* (Hope those X's work.) -Small-buttercup. 


	12. A normal night but an abnormal dream

Chapter Twelve: A Normal Night but an abnormal dream  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Author Notes: Weird title but I think you'll like it a lot. Read on it will make sense (I hope) Oh well yes I have two more days of school and then I can write, write, and write. I plan to have at least three new stories out by the end of the summer maybe more. Well see. I still have to work though. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SHIPPO! Kagome almost wanted to yell but she knew it was rude to wake the others since Shippo was still in his unconscious state. And that was only a weak whisper. Well at least he was thinking and dreaming about her. He was just so cute! Again, he mumbled something by morning he would be fine. Then they could get back to their quest. To save Kikyo and destroy Naraku but it wouldn't be an easy battle. Kagome knew this plus she couldn't run home if things got to bad cause Kikyo had here jewel shards. She tried to shake these things out of her head and go to sleep. She was too tired now to look for Inuyasha. For his health and safety, he better not had run off back into his forest he still had to apologize for yesterday for his actions. If he had just told at least her that he would be losing his demon powers yet again, she could of tried extra hard to protect him. Thus, Tania never would have got her dirty paws on him and all that stuff would have never happen. She didn't care about seeing him naked and all the stuff they had been though that wasn't anyone fault. Yet, still deep down she blamed her once more. All worn out yet again Kagome rested her head and went to sleep next to Shippo. Carefully trying not to use him for a pillow this time. She couldn't help it he was just like a pillow. So soft and fluffy that he was. Inuyasha wasn't really in the mood for sleeping any more. Thanks to all the questions that now, plugged his head. Madness it was. That bad wanna be Ramen was the cause this time. He felt like empting his stomach. (Puking) If he did, though he would be hungry all over again. This was unlikely since it was the fact that he ate too much wanna be Ramen in a short amount of time. In Kagome world he would of known, this was a bad thing to do. One can't eat that much in one serving without anything to drink and not having to eat all that day. (What my poor Inuyasha has is heartburn and major gas.)  
  
Inuyasha: Damn it I knew that crap was going to make me sick. How the hell am I going to fight Naraku now?  
  
Inuyasha lay limply in the tree letting out weak moans. This was no good he rolled over on his stomach, which over made it worse. This suck not even his favorite tree in the world could make his stomach ache go away. Actually, he was starting to smell it up due to his gas. Actually, that was helping a little but not enough to make the pain stop. He attempted to roll over again and for the first time in his life, he actually fell from the tree! This cause a loud crashed that although loud, didn't wake anyone but Kagome up. It only caused Kaede to snore louder, Shippo to mumble, Miroku saying dirty things under his breath, and Sango whimper. Kagome rushed outside to see what had happened only to see Inuyasha clawing at the tree and cussing it out. How could his favorite tree betray him so much? Kagome giggle at the sight, Inuyasha had to be doing some kind of weird training or had another nightmare. It was funny really but he looked so cute when he was having his little temper tantrums. Okay she had to be mad he had woke her up with this mess. Yep it was time to say it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome: Sit Boy.  
  
Again out of nowhere was this sit command. Kagome was getting kicks off of this wasn't she? I mean didn't she see him just roll of the tree! That's it time for payback. Inuyasha stood up only to fall down again. His stomach hurt to badly to speak or even complain. Kagome could she his eyes well up in pain. Was it because of what she just did? She wondered. Oh, no she had hurt him maybe he stretched a muscle and this time it was her fault. She rushed over to help him.  
  
Kagome: I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to hurt you. You just woke me up and I got mad. I'm sorry.  
  
Inuyasha: A lot good that's going to do me.  
  
Kagome: What's troubling you let me help you.  
  
Inuyasha: My stomach I think I ate to much.  
  
Kagome had to smile she wanted to warn him but this was a good lesson for him. Inuyasha was holding back his "problem" next to being naked in front of Kagome. Farting in front of her was not only rude but a stupid and almost deadly thing to do in front of a girl even if you didn't like her. Even if Inuyasha was a silent but deadly type, a demon fart was way stronger than a human one and it could easily kill a person if not careful enough. Yet, it was making his stomach hurt even more.  
  
Kagome came back with a big pink bottle and untwisted it and poured some in a spoon. Inuyasha just stared at her and the spoon wonder the hell was it. It sure wasn't no Ramen. ACK Ramen he didn't want to think about it no more. He didn't think he would like it. Inuyasha gave Kagome one of his questioning looks on his face and Kagome explained.  
  
Kagome: It's called Pepto-Bismol. It will help you with you stomach ache.  
  
Inuyasha: It smells. I don't like it. Besides pink ain't my color I don't eat, drink or wear anything pink. (Hmm what about the manga?)  
  
Kagome: So what if it pink and it stinks? If your stomach hurts, you need to take some medicine.  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing doing I'm not taking anything that's pink and stinks.  
  
Kagome: Look I'll have some. Then will you take it?  
  
Inuyasha nodded and watch as Kagome put the spoon in her mouth. Great now she would have to get another spoon and then he could run back up the tree. He didn't like pink it was a woman color. Plus the stuff smelled funny and now Kagome breath smelled like it. He turned up his nose, as she was about to open her mouth.  
  
Kagome: See yummy. Now take some.  
  
Inuyasha: No way! You put your mouth on that spoon. Get another one. I'll wait.  
  
Kagome: You lie. Anyway, you act as if I got some disease. Just take it. Please Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: NO!  
  
Kagome: Don't make me say "it"!  
  
Inuyasha: Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders? I'm older than you ya know.  
  
This was true he was fifty plus whatever years old. This was the first that he mention it though. He really didn't want to take this stuff. Well it was too bad he was going taking it. He wasn't going to be up all night making noise. For an "old man" he sure was a big baby when things weren't going his way.  
  
Kagome: Didn't anyone ever teach things that look bad can be good? And mister old guy if you so smart why don't you listen to me. After all, I'm from the future. SO, I know what's good for you old man.  
  
Old man this was a low blow and from Kagome. Man how many of these put downs was he going to get this week? Inuyasha wasn't an old man at least he didn't feel that way nor look it. He just didn't want to taste the weird pink liquid actually he did in one way but he was scare about what happen afterwards. How would it help him? How would it make him feel? When he was pinned to that tree, all he felt was darkness. Till Kagome came and set him free. He let out a defeated sigh. Kagome had won the battle. (A/N: Only cause she let the Kikyo bitchyness come out of her. My Inuyasha not old. He's hot. Sniff Kagome you can be so mean, but I like you anyways) Instead of his eyes showing anger, they showed sadness instead. Kagome nearly freaked out man, this guy was weird but he drove her wild and she liked it.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine. I'll taste the pink crap. I don't care anymore.  
  
Kagome: Finally "master" Inuyasha give in to what's good for him.  
  
Kagome wipe the spoon clean and pour some Pepto-Bismol on it and before Inuyasha could have second thought she ram it his mouth and demanded he swallowed it. Inuyasha obeyed. Hey, the stuff didn't taste half bad after all. As he took, Kagome's hand and pulled the spoon out his mouth. Though he knew his breath was stinky now. He almost wanted to lick his lips. This stuff wasn't bad not bad at all. A guy could get use to this sort of stuff. That's what Inuyasha liked about Kagome's era; she had all this neat stuff. His stomach was feeling better already. He wanted more a lot more. Wait no it wasn't what the hell he was feeling he was starting to feel dizzy. With a loud thud, Inuyasha's body crashed down. Kagome pulled him up on her lap. He wouldn't mind after all he was knocked out. Inuyasha wasn't used to Kagome's medicine and it clearly knocked him out for the night. It had been a long day and he was probably fighting to stay up all this time with a stomachache. Kagome wanted to laugh at him. Too cute!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome: Ah ha, Inuyasha couldn't take it after all. Well at least you won't have any more stomach problems. Though you're starting to get heavy now. Lay off all that all Ramen next time.  
  
Although it was getting much colder, Kagome didn't recognize it she had Inuyasha lying on her lap. Funny how he looked more like a child while he was sleep. Except for the ears, he would look like an innocent little boy. She felt the urge to play with them but decided to leave them along. Inuyasha hated when she played with them. Though she knew deep down, he really didn't care. Which was true cause while she played with his ears. He would just be inhaling every inch of her scent. She caught him once doing this but he just said she smell funny and he didn't like it but the expression on his face didn't match his words. She explained that she had put on some baby power that morning. Now she put it on everyday just for him. Kagome knew she do anything just to be with him, just like this. At that moment, she didn't care about Kikyo or Naraku only about Inuyasha. Inuyasha breathing went back normal and his stomach growled. He was still hungry! Man did this guy have a black hole for a stomach are what?  
  
Kagome let out a yawn. She was sleepy too but Inuyasha didn't like sleeping indoors if he didn't have to. Kagome wished she had her sleeping bag with her but it was in her bag in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha snoring was making her even sleepier. It sounded like a low purr. His hair felt so warm and soft too. What didn't she like about Inuyasha? Well his personality needed some fixing but hey, he had come a long way. The only thing that stopped her from running away screaming down the forest was the cold and dark look in his eyes. Other than his ears that was the first thing she notice when he woke up. She never saw anyone with those kinds of eyes before. So expressional and full of emotions whether he was sad or mad his eyes showed it. At first, his eyes were cold and dark but now they were soft and had a more calmer look in them now. Inuyasha had change five months ago he wouldn't had gave a damn about helping anyone but himself out. Now even though he complained he still did it. She felt sorry for him sometimes he been through a lot of stuff which is why she would do anything for him. She would die for him. Just as Kikyo had if necessary. Kikyo and Inuyasha wanted a normal life together but Naraku took that away from them. He made them betray each other. Which cause fifty years of hatred between the two. Soon like Inuyasha body, Kagome's body gave out too. Resting her back on the trunk of Inuyasha's favorite tree Kagome fell asleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Shippo opened his eyes the first time in hours. He rubbed his little head he knew what had happen but he just didn't know how long he been knock out. He could have sworn Kagome had kissed him. Maybe he dreamt it he didn't know but he hoped that she had. He knew as he looked around that they were back in Inuyasha's village and were at Kaede's hut. Yet, where was Kagome? She wasn't anywhere in the small hut. Inuyasha was most likely outside sleeping in a tree. He wonder if Inuyasha was still in his foul mood not like he ever was in a good mood. He wondered if it would be okay if he left to look for Kagome. He was a little scared he didn't want wake the other and he didn't want to sneak up on Kagome. Which last time he did so she was trying to take a bath and hit him with a rock cause she thought that he was Miroku. Speaking of hitting, his head still hurt just how many rocks fell on him. He was sure that he was a goner. He wondered who save him. The good thing was that he was still alive but he still wondered where Kagome was. His curiosity got the better of him and he wondered out to find her. He didn't have to go to far cause there she was with Inuyasha sleeping right besides her. He would have questioned it if he were still dreaming or not if not for still having a slight headache.  
  
Shippo: How did this happen?  
  
Shippo shrugged it off and walk back in the hut. Secretly Shippo was a little jealous of Inuyasha. Even though Inuyasha knew Kagome a little longer than he had, he wish they didn't spend so much time together. Angst filled his little heart he knew they were meant to be and that Kagome and him would never work and she only loved him like a younger brother or a son. Inuyasha had her heart and there was no way he could get it. Though if you think of it logically it made no sense Inuyasha and Kagome. He was loud, rude, and just plain mean. Kagome was nice, cute, and caring of things. Sure, at times Kagome could be scary but she was mostly an angel. Inuyasha didn't care about her as he did. Even if he were too small to protect her now he would grow, up to be big and strong like his father and protect her. With those, thought Shippo went to sleep snuggled up to Sango would wasn't as soft and smelled as nice as Kagome but she was okay. Sango was a tragic young woman and he understood her. He just didn't love her as he loved Kagome. How could anyone love Kagome more than him?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
***INUYASHA'S Dream ***  
  
Now Inuyasha dream a lot these days' or night mostly about four things: fighting, Ramen, Kagome, Kikyo, killing Naraku and Sesshomaur. As of right then he was dreaming about Naraku the fight they were destined to have. He would win back Kikyo if possible and vengeance their deaths. Yet this wasn't going his way, Naraku was winning the fight he broke the Tessiaga and was choking the life away from him. Kagome and the others was all trap behind spirit shield. Miroku wind tunnel had opened and had had started to suck them all in. He was useless against it all and no way to protect Kagome. Then came Kikyo with her arrows. She struck Naraku dead. Then opened the gates of hell and shot Inuyasha in the chest the same spot she had fifty years ago and with a kiss they fell together. Then the darkness. Nothing just void. No one was anywhere. All was quiet and still. No Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku or Shippo. All gone all of them. Then the deep evil laughter and a bright evil light filled the void.  
  
Inuyasha: Who's laughing? Damn what is that light.  
  
Soon he was face to face against with Naraku in his truest demon form with was the ugliest demon form one could have since he was a combination of demon and the shikon jewel was complete and glowed a deep, dark, evil light. Inuyasha couldn't hardly see or hear. He felt like he was about to lose all of his senses.  
  
Naraku: I have won again Inuyasha. Kikyo failed to really kill me and so have you. The jewel of four souls is now mine and so are Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome soul has fused with Kikyo now Kikyo can live in the world of the living by my side. Your other friends all disappeared in the monk wind tunnel. A tragic ha a comedy really. Such fate for a hanyou like yourself. Inuyasha you think that anyone could love such a beast like you. What have you now nothing and no one to care for you now meet you end half-breed. Sesshomaur finish this creature!  
  
Thus was Sesshomaur under Naraku's control with the Tessiaga in his hand. The Tessiaga! He fixed it! How? As Sesshomaur held it up victoriously slashing it thorough the way. He came closer to Inuyasha the Tessiaga shinning in a deep evil color. As the sword came near his head, he shook in cold fear. Screaming in total agony. ~*~End~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He noticed Kagome by his side sleeping peaceful the moonlight hitting hit directly on her face. Would it all end like that? No matter what Naraku would win and kill all of them? His Tessiaga, Kagome, and Kikyo taken from him? Inuyasha cussed slightly in the crisp night air. He'll be damn if he let it end like that. He wouldn't let any of them die. He couldn't bear it. Still his breathing couldn't be control that was some scary ass shit. When he was little his mother was there when he had nightmares now Kagome was by his side. He wiped the sweat from his face. He took off his fire rat kimono top off he was hot and he wanted something to eat.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The pink stuff really had worked. Inuyasha laid next to Kagome's warm confronting body. He remembered the last time he held Kikyo how cold and empty she felt. She was just a shell she wasn't a living woman full of life like Kagome. Yet, in his heart he couldn't believe that Kikyo was dead and that the woman that had her form was just a shadow, a false fragment of what Kikyo used to be, and simply dead. Though he didn't admit it back then he was deeply hurt when he learned of Kikyo's death the first time around. Her death was in vain. What was worst is that she didn't even have to die and especially not for him. Now it was clear he would have to destroy her to destroy her would be the only way to save her. Kikyo wasn't Kikyo just a fragment of what she used to be. He shut his eyes only to feel like he was being bitten by something he lifted his white top to see Myoga sucking his blood.  
  
Inuyasha: Enough. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep. You might wake Kagome.  
  
Myoga: Forgive me master Inuyasha I needed a quick snack.  
  
Inuyasha: Just where the hell have you been?  
  
Myoga: As always I was investigating the area around the hyena region. We have forgotten about the Shards master Inuyasha. Perhaps in the morning we can go back and check with young Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah they jewel shard oh well, Kagome not going anywhere till Shippo wakes up.  
  
Myoga: But Shippo is already awake I saw him outside watch looking your way just moments ago.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!  
  
This startled Kagome out of her sleep. Yet again, Inuyasha had awoken her out of her sleep. She rubbed her eyes before checking to see what was Inuyasha's problem now. Inuyasha stomped quickly to Kaede hut. Quickly grapping Shippo by his tail causing him to squeal out loudly waking everyone else up.  
  
Miroku: Shippo awake?  
  
Kaede: I believe the mint leaves helped after all. He wasn't that badly injury as I assume.  
  
Sango: I guess so. He is a demon after all.  
  
This was all they could say as Inuyasha was shaking the poor fox child around, yelling at him, and threatening to beat him back in coma for not informing them sooner that he was out of it. Kagome then started yelling at Inuyasha for waking everyone up and picking on poor Shippo who just might have died of shock. Shippo was wailing and Kirara listened for a while and went back to sleep. Inuyasha told them all to go to hell and that he would throw Shippo in a snake demon pit if he didn't shut the hell up. Myoga wondered why he came back to this insane asylum. Kagome eyes boiled and Inuyasha was given a dozen sit commands. Crashing a number of times in Kaede floor boards leaving his imprints yet dropping Shippo who gladly ran into Kagome arms.  
  
Kagome carried Shippo out of there who then stuck his tongue out to Inuyasha making the enraged hanyou swear up and down. Kagome gave him some more sit commands before her and Shippo left the severely damage hut due to Inuyasha body imprints breaking the floor boards. Inuyasha swore some more when he was sure Kagome had left the hut. The others looked at the half demon and sighed. Luckily this wasn't Kagome's era because the police who have already been called and hurl Inuyasha off to jail for disturbing the peace. In his time, the locals ignore the noises as best they could. Then knew Inuyasha had returned and knew they couldn't complain for his roaring and cussing told them all he was all ready in an evil mood. Most of them feared him anyway so they didn't care less what the hell he did as long as their lives and huts stayed intact.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome clamed down Shippo who was still upset as she rocked him back to sleep. She didn't know why Inuyasha acted so childish some times but it was starting to get on her nerves. If Kikyo hadn't taken the Shikon Jewel away, she would have taken Shippo down the well with her and left that brat Inuyasha to deal with his problems. This time she had bought her bag and laid Shippo down on her sleeping bag. She started a campfire to warm herself. She didn't want to deal with Inuyasha anymore tonight.  
  
Kagome: I should have just let him have the stomachache. That pig-headed half demon jerk, I wish could to go home!  
  
Of course, Inuyasha was right behind her when she shouted this out. He shook with rage he wasn't a pig headed jerk and she couldn't go home now could she? He left as quietly as he came. At times, he really did hate Kagome not because she had that damn "sit" power over him not because she looked so much like Kikyo it was because she was always right. He didn't know if it was just natural or was it because she was from the future but whatever it was it pissed him off. He needed to cool off so he ran into the forest all the way towards the Bone eaters well. How he wished he could destroy the damn well.  
  
Inuyasha: Then she could never return back to her time. She have to stay here with me.  
  
Kaede looked around her damage little hut and sighed as she began to walk out. Inuyasha was going to clean the mess up. Miroku who couldn't just go back to sleep wanted to put his two cents in. Sango told him it was best to let things go and that Inuyasha was under a lot of stress.  
  
Sango: Actually Miroku I think it best if we don't go after Naraku. I feel that this is mostly Inuyasha problem.  
  
Miroku: No Naraku is everyone problem as long as he is alive and well. I will have this cursed hand that will sooner or later will kill me. No, I won't stand by and let Inuyasha get his vengeance against Naraku. Without me having me, having mines either. And what of your brother and kin?  
  
Sango: What of him! He's dead as well of the my kin.  
  
Miroku: And Naraku was the one who did all that. Don't you want to revenge your kin your brother, and your father?  
  
Sango: Yes, but  
  
Miroku: But what you're a demon exterminator we'll need your wisdom in demon slaying. Do you want your kinfolk death to be in vain? Naraku isn't Inuyasha problem he everyone problem.  
  
Sango: Your right forgive me Miroku we all must band together to destroy Naraku.  
  
This was the first time Sango ever seen Miroku so serious and full of passion. He really wanted to get revenge against Naraku too. He wasn't afraid of death or what ifs as she was. Miroku looked at Sango sad lonely expression of course she was scared. The demon had killed her whole kin and left her all alone. Now with Shippo recovery and Inuyasha ready for battle, it would only be a few days' maybe even hours before they were face to face with Naraku. Miroku gave her a faint smile trying to hold back any perverted tendencies away.  
  
Miroku: Fear not Sango it won't be an easy battle but I promise to do my best to look out for you. For you need little protection being as strong as you are.  
  
Sango jaw almost dropped, Miroku finally had said something that made her heart skip a beat. He wasn't that bad of a guy after all. He did have some sense left after all. He could be caring and gentle. This was a side of him she didn't know he had. She could befriend the perve. For him Naraku was a race against time and life was time. Any day now, his wind tunnel could open up and swallow him whole. She felt sorry for the young monk.  
  
Miroku: If you excuse me I must find young Kagome. She is the only one that can bring Inuyasha back to his senses one way or another.  
  
Sango: Good idea he's going to have to fix this place up.  
  
Kagome was still in a bad mood. Kaede tried her best to explain Inuyasha mood swings.  
  
Kaede: Alas it what he does being a Hanyou and all. Inuyasha mood is as unpredictable as another demon attack or a flood. Give him time to cool off, then bring him make so he can fix my house up.  
  
Miroku: Ah, Lady Kaede you beat me to my point as well. Yes Kagome bring Inuyasha back we need to set plans.  
  
Kaede: You can help out too Miroku.  
  
Miroku: ME?  
  
Kaede: Yes and you can start now. I have some tools.  
  
Kagome smiled as Kaede pulled Miroku back towards the hut. While Miroku said a number of excuses why they should wait for Inuyasha to return so he could fix the mess. After all, he the one who cause it all, woke everyone up, and his imprints were left all over the broken floor. Kagome sighed she had to go get king brat lord of the hanyous. There only a couple place where he could have gone too. They was no chance of them getting any sleep now they would be up all night just like last night. Kagome carried Shippo near the door who was once again sleeping peaceful. At least he would be getting sleep tonight she thought to herself. It would be faster to get him on her bike. She reached him in no time he was sleeping or appeared to be on the edge of the well. She shook her head was he still in a bad mood. He was going to die of a heart attack or a stroke if he kept this up.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha are you asleep?  
  
Inuyasha opened one eye and close it. He didn't want to talk to her. He rather jump in the well and break every bone in his body than talk to her. Not even a big pot of Ramen could stop him or get him to say one word to her.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Leave me alone haven't you cause me enough trouble.  
  
Kagome: You cause all the trouble! Why are you always picking on Shippo? He didn't even do anything to you this time and you have wakened me three times in the row.  
  
Inuyasha: He should have told us that he was wake instead of spying beside who told him to go in that cave in the first place.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha that is a mean thing to say! It wasn't Shippo fault that the cave, cave in on him. He didn't want to wake everyone up and knowing you, you probably would have beaten him anyway.  
  
Inuyasha: Well Myoga the one would told me about Shippo so go yell at him.  
  
Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome. He hadn't opened his eyes either but Kagome knew he was still in his annoyed mood. And this was going nowhere fast.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you look at me when I' talking to you!  
  
Inuyasha: I told you to go to leave me alone.  
  
Kagome: Kaede said to fit her floor back the way it was.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh then go fix it. It not my fault you went psycho on me and while you at it you can get Shippo to help you. Since you care that much about that fur ball pest.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha your coming back home with me right now!  
  
Inuyasha: Why don't you go home!  
  
Kagome: Is that what you want Inuyasha? Cause you know I can't do that. Kikyo has the shards I'm struck here till we get them back.  
  
Inuyasha could tell her voice was breaking which meant that she was about to cry. Inuyasha turned to face her and sure enough, she was crying. He let out a sigh "not this again. Damnit Kagome why?"  
  
Inuyasha: Fine I'll go back. Stop crying alrigth.  
  
Kagome: No, I just crawl into the well and die if that the way you feel about us Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Kagome: I'm just trying to help you Inuyasha you don't have to be so mean to everyone all the time. I'm just trying to be your friends Inuyasha you could treat us all better. But NO! You treat me like crap all the time you hide your feelings away only to take them out on all of us. You never even said apologized for that last fifty outburst you had! I even cured your stomachache. I could have left you like that you know.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey I never asked for all of this ok? I never had any friends, the only person that came close to what a friend is was Kikyo and look what happen! Who to say that you all won't be killed and come after me fifty years later too?  
  
Kagome: Is that what been bugging you Inuyasha you think we will all betray you? Nothing bad is going to happing to us Inuyasha if we all stick together.  
  
Inuyasha: What makes you so sure about that? Who's to say if Miroku stupid wind tunnel doesn't opens up in the middle of the battle and sucks you all in. While my hands are tied dealing with Nauraku and we, all go straight to hell. Or worse, If Naraku captures you and forces your soul to fuse with Kikyo's? You know how strong that could make Kikyo? She would be unstoppable and then all would be lost!  
  
Kagome: That won't happen, I won't let that happen Inuyasha. I'll be careful. Shippo doesn't even have to come with us. Naraku powerful but if we all band together he will be stop.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm going to have to destroy Kikyo.  
  
Kagome: What? But I thought.  
  
Inuyasha: In my dream that was the only way to save her. I had to kill her so Naraku couldn't use her to pin us against each other again. Besides, she can't live in this world anymore. She's dead she need to go back into the land of the dead so she can rest in peace.  
  
There was that sad expression on his face again. The same expression that came upon his face every time he saw or thought about Kikyo. So he finally came to that solution that how he would have to deal with Kikyo. She would have to die again in order to be saved? This was tragic too tragic for her to deal with. Now she really wanted to go home but instead, she ran up to Inuyasha squeezing him tightly. A shock look replaced his sad one. What was her problem now?  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Don't.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't what?  
  
Kagome: Don't kill Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha: We don't have a choice she can only survive by taking the souls of dead women. She's taking the right to go to land of the dead. Kikyo has to die it's the only true way of saving her.  
  
Kagome: There has to be another way Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: There isn't. I know I not going to let it end like my dream.  
  
Kagome: Your dream?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't want to talk about it. It didn't have a happy ending.  
  
Inuyasha tighten his grip around her. Maybe her could spend his life with Kagome. Even in her time maybe. She felt so warm and soft and she smell nice. Maybe he saw her more than a friend but it was clear that she only saw them as friends. It didn't matter as long as she was near him. All would be all ok. Kagome wished they could stay like this forever but his claws were starting to sink in her skin. He was so sad she couldn't help but hold on to him like this. Beside she felt like her heart would stop beating if she let him go now. So, Inuyasha was having nightmares, which was why he was moody and getting stomachaches.  
  
Kagome: I lied even if I could go back home I wouldn't leave you like this. I help fight Naraku and do my best to protect you. I won't like Kikyo betray you anymore I'll be with you to the end.  
  
Inuyasha: Thanks Kagome you're a good friend.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha your claws are starting to sink in.  
  
Inuyasha: Sorry.  
  
Did he just say what he thought what he said. Did he just say the "S" word that he feared so much in saying. Why did it just easily just come out of his mouth like that? Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Oh damn he did say it. He gave a faint smile okay this was it the big finish.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm sorry I been such a pain to you Kagome I' try to consider your feelings for now on. And I won't beat Shippo up so much anymore but that fur ball gets on my nerves too much and thanks for being a friend and saving me yesterday.  
  
Kagome laugh and Inuyasha smiled. Finally, they had made up and it didn't take much to really make up. Kagome was his friend and so was the rest of them and they would all have to come together to destroy Naraku and set Kikyo free. Inuyasha pulled from Kagome grip as he loosen his own. He cleared his throat.  
  
Inuyasha: Let's go back it will be dawn soon. I better fix the floorboards so Kaede could fix breakfast. Hop on you bike.  
  
So, Kagome rode her bike with Inuyasha on the back. The night sky slowly fading away creeping into daylight. No matter what they would have each other back, they would fight and kill Naraku and save Kikyo. Because that what true friends did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Author Notes: Ta Da and that's a wrap folks. What? Really, that's the end. I have no more ideas so the story must end right here right now. Yeah it was long but I did it. Sniff yes for this story Kagome and Inuyasha must be no more than friends must be. No lemons. I don't need a summer job. Besides, I don't think I good at writing that type of stuff. Anyway, I'm happy this is over with but it won't be the last. I have one finished story on FF.Net!!! (Does a happy dance.) Now on to the next story. Oh yeah what did you like about this story? What could I do to improve? Does anyone ever read my notes? I hope you ppl do. Sniff it mean if you don't. Well R&R ( ~*~*~*~*~ Small-buttercup  
  
*~*~*~ New Author notes: No the story doesn't end here. I'm a currently working on a new Inuyasha story. Which I will be adding new chapters for shortly like in two or three more days. If you click my little name, you can get view it on my profile. Also, I have a short Rini and Helios story, which I will be making a sequel too soon. ~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
